Red & Black
by ElizabethFox94
Summary: A tournament unleashes a most intense rivalry between two opposite personalities, two strong, powerful colors that repel each other. It also unveils the truth of a long-forgotten and twisted-through-time story.
1. The Accident

_Hello dear readers. Today I present you to the official English translation of _Rojo y Negro _by MonicaAlejandra55_.

_This is NOT a work of mine; with Monica's permission, I will be translating this enchanting story she has written. When I first read it, it captivated me, it's just so complete and well-developed -but it was a bummer that it was available only in Spanish. I really think this story deserves a much bigger audience; it's almost as if it was written by J.K. herself. It's amazing like that. _

_I will be translating this ongoing Rose/Scorpius fic on my free time, and one chapter will probably take me around 2 to 3 weeks. Translation has to be very precise, so the essence of the story is not lost. Proof-reading and grammar corrections have to also be done. Also, work and university cannot be left behind. So bear with me. _

_I really hope you enjoy this fic as much as I (and many, many other Spanish readers) have. It truly evokes the mysticism and geniality of Harry Potter, with its own magical twist engraved in each word._

**Chapter I **

**The Accident**

The last thing he could see, besides green, was red; intense, chaotic, violent red, rushing through the woods. Vanishing like a mirage.

Scorpius didn't stop to think about the trap he just fell for, he stood rapidly and retook the race: his legs raced over tiny boulders, dodging small roots that twirled sunward above the dirt. Close to him, a few feet away, he sighted his prey fleeing like a deer; her red mane wriggled around, her blue eyes anxiously turned to check if her opponent was threatening to catch her, the wind blowing against her face...

_-Rose. -_he managed to loosen from between his lips as he accelerated.- _Rose._

He didn't feel threatened; she was too slow for him. At a moment's notice he felt those fiery locks brush against his face. He then rapidly held her wrist, and pulled it downwards, trying to make her fall.

Sunlight peeked through some branches, bathing Rose's hair, making it look like fire burning atop her head.

She almost tripped headfirst, but she rapidly balanced herself and ran, ran behind Scorpius who in a heartbeat had set at least two yards between them. She felt the day's warmth unleash inside her as she pushed forward, though she knew it was a lost game; she'd never been a sportswoman. That, and almost everything else, she inherited from her mother. Cheating had been her only and last resort, though this was not a test of wits, but speed and strength. And in that, Scorpius Malfoy was king.

Soon she emerged from between the thick, gloomy branches of the Forbidden Forest and saw her exhausted, sweaty and half fainting self on Hogwarts grounds. A couple of yards from her, she spotted a sweaty, agitated Scorpius with a formfitting sweat-drenched shirt and a disheveled Slytherin tie. On his right hand rested the white stone. Beside him stood Professor Malone.

-I'm sorry Miss Weasley, but the indisputable victor of the second task is Mr. Malfoy.

Rose felt as if the air was missing, and the last thing she saw was Scorpius' priggish, lofty smile.

Then everything turned black.

**I shall be known as Red**

_Two months before_

-Rose, dear, come down! Food's served!

-One moment, grams!- she replied from upstairs - Have you seen Ulysses?

-No, sweetie.

Rose looked under her bed, but only found dust. She then roamed the room whilst softly whistling to call her cat's attention, to no avail. As she left the room she stumbled upon a pile of foreign Quidditch magazines. She winced before carrying them laboriously to the room her brother had decided to occupy during the holidays.

-Rose, get a hurry on! I'm starving, and grams won't let me try anything if you're not here! - complained Hugo from downstairs.

-Ulysses is nowhere to be found! - cried Rose as she hurried for the stairs.

-What?

-Ulysses! He's gone!- annoyance showed in her voice. Hugo never cared for the cat, in fact, he could barely stand it.

Rose came downstairs with dismay and some concern. Spending the holidays at her muggle grandparents' home was something she found quite comforting and pleasant. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were warm and humorous, and the neighborhood was peaceful, filled with trees and multi-coloured flowers. However, this vacation Hugo was forced to come along. Hugo was fond of his muggle grandparents, but he found it more appealing spending his vacations with Molly and Arthur. During holidays away from Hogwarts, the Burrow became host for family congregation: Albus, Lily, James, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, Victoire, Teddy, Molly and Lucy settled there and they usually spent some fantastic vacations together. Rose knew that Hugo was to be extremely irritating during these vacations because deep down he did not want to be here with the Grangers, but at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Potters. He didn't enjoy distancing himself from the magic world and almost considered it a punishment not being able to utilize magic during his leisure months. Rose, unlike Hugo, thoroughly enjoyed those months away from the magic folly for she could catch up with certain readings and breathe tranquility and peace. She loved her cousins, but the Burrow usually wasn't a suitable place for studying, and now more than ever was she focused on increasing her magical knowledge. After all, this would be her last year at Hogwarts.

-There isn't trace of Ulysses.- Rose said ruefully, though she could not help but giggle at her grandpa serving the table sporting a feminine apron.

-He will come around, dear. As he always does.- said her grandfather tenderly as he pointed Rose's place at the table.

Their grandmother was sitting across from Hugo -who was very informally resting one foot on the chair- and looked ecstatically at the meal.

-Everything looks delightful! How I would've liked to learn how to cook...- Mrs. Granger said.

Rose smiled. If there was anything that contented her, it was how odd her grandparents were, despite being muggles. At the Granger's, grams barely knew how the kitchen was laid out.

-I thought I'd die from starvation waiting for you.- Hugo said mockingly to his sister as he lunged over the plate. Despite being in his fifth year of Hogwarts and therefore being two years younger than Rose, Hugo was taller and more athletic. He had walnut brown hair and big chocolaty eyes, like his mother.

Rose looked at him with reproach. Those vacations had not been as relaxing as previous ones, and Hugo was the one to blame. Since basically he wanted not to be there, he did not even bother to acquire the postures that were required to live in a muggle neighborhood. At times he vociferated about Quidditch, disregarding where he was and who could hear him; other times he found himself playing with a quaffle and accidentally throwing it into a contiguous yard. It was always Rose who had to fetch it and explain to the neighbors it was an Australian sport of little fame.

Notwithstanding those things, she had learned to tolerate Hugo's carelessness without complaining much. However, her patience was drained when she noticed that in more than one occasion, Hugo left the windows open not caring a whit that Ulysses could escape. Now, she was sure, that if Ulysses went missing Hugo was the culprit.

-Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Rosie.- said Hugo casually as he vigorously ate. -He probably is playing with his cat friends. He'll come around later.

Rose looked at him with her piercing blue eyes filled with chafe.

-_That _is precisely the problem, Hugo. -she said, trying to control her temper. -I don't know if you've noticed but, Ulysses is no ordinary _cat_. What do you think a muggle would do if they suddenly see him appear in their kitchen camouflaged on a teapot?

Hugo looked at her, imperturbable.

-A muggle? They'd probably think they suffer from schizophrenia and go to a doctor. Hold your hippogriffs, Ulysses will be fine.

-How can you be sure of that?! -exclaimed Rose, losing what little control she had.

Her grandparents stopped eating to look at them, confused.

-We can ask our neighbors if they have seen him, dear. -said her grandmother softly.

-Hugo, you have been leaving windows open when I specifically told you not to! -Rose exclaimed furiously.

-It's damn warm here!- he exclaimed- Have I not the right to cool off?!

Rose was about to yell back at him, but a loud meow coming from outside silenced her.

-Ulysses! -cried Rose as she ran for the street door.

Once on the porch she fumbled for the light switch. She was so excited about finding Ulysses she almost pulled out her wand to cast Lumos, though she corrected herself quickly.

-Ulysses?- she called.

Another meow could be heard not far from the porch; Rose managed to spot her gray cat's ears rapidly moving through the foggy street.

-There you are, little one.

Rose quickly crossed the Granger's front lawn and saw how on the sidewalk across from her, Ulysses' yellow eyes lit up with the porch lights.

-Come, kitty, come.- she called him dearly, crouching on the street.

Ulysses swiftly ran towards her, she smiled broadly. Then the roar of a speeding car wiped the smile from Rose's face.

-ULYSSES!

She watched her cat freeze midway, eyes wide open staring at the fast-approaching, bright headlights. She immediatly jumped for him, ignoring the upcoming danger. As she put Ulysses between the safety of her arms, the black truck swerved towards them. In a heartbeat, she raised her arms instinctively as if to ward off the inevitable as she smelled the stench of overheated wheels and burnt asphalt; shivering at the sound the wheels made against it as the truck forcibly came to a stop, less than an inch from her face.

-ROSE!- Hugo cried as he watched everything from the porch.

But she didn't hear him. Brake's echoing still ringed in her ears and her breathing was agitated, almost spasmodic. She could not believe she was alive. She looked up and grazed her nose with the truck's bumper. She remained still, though her body was shaking uncontrollably.

From the passenger side emerged a guy who she did not recognize at first, beams still blinded her eyes.

-Are you alright?! Did we hit you?!- he cried as he swiftly approached her with obvious concern. When he faced her, concern gave way to surprise. -We...Weasley?

Rose looked with confused eyes at her interlocutor, and it was only then that she recognized him.

-Nott?- she inquired, astonished. -Wh...? You?

Alexander Nott ran a shaky hand through his chestnut hair and looked over at the truck.

-Scorpius, you won't believe this! It's Rose Weasley! And she's alright!- he yelled, but saw himself interrupted by Hugo, who had arrived at the scene and held Rose between his arms.

Nott was forced to take a step back from the force of a thrust.

-You almost killed her! You and your Slytherin friend!

Alexander raised his hands in the air as a sign that he was not looking for a fight.

-It was a damn accident, Weasley.

Driver's door opened and shut with a loud slam, letting out a tall, blond male with metallic blue eyes. Rose, from where she was, was able to identify those features, that silhouette, that unique way of walking; it could only belong to one Slytherin: Scorpius Malfoy. As her eyes scanned him, she noticed how his pupils dilated, making his eyes appear murky. She shuddered.

-Drop it, Weasley. -said Scorpius, clearly stirred up. -It's Rose who we owe an apology to, not you.

But Hugo wouldn't withdraw. Whether it was true that he loathed Slytherins, his hatred worsened when it came to names like Nott and Malfoy. Specially Malfoy.

-What the hell are you doing here, anyways? -said Hugo violently. -Does by chance your father, Sir Draco Malfoy, know you like to use muggle neighborhoods as playgrounds?

Scorpius stared at him with indifference; without hatred or apathy, just utter indifference. His eyes traveled to Alexander's, and with nothing left to say, he uttered:

-We shall leave.

Alexander walked towards the truck and before hopping in, he looked at Rose and nodded slightly with his head, as if he was apologizing. Scorpius, however, went inside completely oblivious of her and her brother.

Rose could hear the engine start, and moments later she could hear it from afar. It was only when it was gone that she managed to snap out of her shock.

**I shall be known as Black**

_30 minutes earlier_

-This better be worth it. -Scorpius said as he touched a wall with his pointer, observing how the bricks rearranged to show an apperture big enough for him and Alexander to cross over.

-Believe me, it's worth every second. My birthday gift will be the best you've received so far, Malfoy. It's mainly to compensate for previous ones.

Alexander was first to cross over; he seemed excited. His chestnut hair was straight and messy, and he had an upturned nose. He was almost as tall as Scorpius. They both moved down a dark alley, the night was thick and hazy. Both wore black winter jackets but they were surprised that there, in the muggle world, was not as cold as in the magical world at the time. Soon they reached a quiet street, adorned with some dim streetlights and colorful small houses. Scorpius looked around curiously as he walked. He had been to the muggle world with Alexander several times; since they were kids they enjoyed venturing into everything that was forbidden to them. However, he could not help but be surprised by the simplicity, yet complexity, of those people that managed to get by without the help of magic.

-How much longer do we have to walk?- Scorpius said, clearly annoyed and somewhat bored. -I have to be home by nine for the reception or my mom will throw one of her fits.

-Right, I forgot. What were Astoria's exact words? Oh, right: "A Malfoy cannot become 17 and not have a socialite party". -Alexander said mockingly.

Scorpius ran his hand through his blond hair, throwing it back, but a few strands fell back on his forehead. If there was anything he hated, it was those stupid socialite meetings their parents found entertaining and uplifting. He did not know anything as dull as those events: they were "parties" where rich men smoked in large pipes and laughed at comments regarding Ministry of Magic's policies, or commenting on business, while women roamed around with intending to show their expensive jewelry and dresses. Conversations were mainly trivial and were about subjects that he didn't even have knowledge about. They were unintelligent and dull. Once before, he had corrected one of his father's friends on a statute of the Ministry, and since then he did not want to listen to any more nonsense.

-If you look at the bright side... You'll get more presents. -Alexander said, still mocking Scorpius.

-Not interested. -he replied. -They could not possibly give me something I don't already have. Let alone something I do not _want_ to have.

-Point taken. -said Alexander as the two crossed a park at a steady pace. -What could your parent's friends give you? I mean, probably a bunch of sophistic...

-Sophisticated and unbearably boring stuff. -Scorpius completed. -Boring and useless.

-Alright, but I can assure you mine is everything but boring.

Alexander turned into a dark alley; Scorpius followed reluctantly. Deep down, what he wanted most was for the night to be over and, better yet, for those stupid holidays to finally be over so he could go back to Hogwarts and use magic. His fingers tingled every time he thought about how close the moment was where he could use his wand again. It was what he wanted most, what he needed; that adrenaline rush he felt every time he cast a spell, to be what he really was, a wizard. Holidays always ended up being torture due to that non-use of magic outside Hogwarts law. He could never truly enjoy them.

-And there it is...

Scorpius could not utter a word. He fixed his metallic eyes on the machine that appeared before him; yes, of course he had seen one of those before. It was one of those muggle vehicles that he had always found fascinating, but he had never seen one so big and imposing. It was a black, double cab pickup truck. He slowly approached it and ran his hand over the hood, enthralled, fascinated by what he had in front of him.

-See? Told you it was worth it. -said Alexander, triumphant.

Scorpius looked straight into Alexander's eyes, his hands still running over the vehicle. -Where in the bloody hell did you find this thing?

Alexander shrugged. -His owner usually leaves it here. I took the keys. -he said as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. -Fancy some speed?

Scorpius grinned.

-You know it. Hand those over.

Alexander threw the keys at him; Scorpius caught them swiftly, excited. They both jumped inside, thrilled.

-This will be great. -intervened the brunette.

-You were right, Nott. This is the best gift I've received.

He introduced the key in the only place possible, turned it, and so the engine started with a smooth hum. Both were shaking with excitement. Scorpius then proceeded to experiment with the pedals; the truck replied with a deafening roar. Alexander experimented with the gearshift, and pulled it down. The truck started moving.

They both screamed with excitement when they felt the vehicle vibrate as it moved forward. Scorpius felt as if his heart was about to pop out of his chest. His whole body shivered for the unknown and the adventure he was living. At the beginning they drove slowly, advancing through the streets, figuring out the correct way to operate the truck, but then Alexander realized houses and lampposts were being left behind much faster. Scorpius was accelerating.

-Scorpius...

-It's time for this to be worth it. - and so he sunk his foot down on the accelerator.

Houses were almost invisible from the speed they have reached. Alexander was scared, but at the same time possessed by that same adrenaline rush Scorpius was feeling. He was laughing and jumping on his seat as they sped their way through streets and avenues. They were having the time of their lives; addicted to speed, careless, risky. Suddenly, the night turned a different color. A bright, radiant red...

-Scorpius! STOP!

Frightened, Scorpius hit the brake as hard as he could, getting a hold of the steering wheel, but the truck swerved violently and he almost lost control of it. Yes, he had seen that red mane before his friend told him to stop; a feminine figure crouching in the street a few feet away. He heard the deafening creak of the wheels forcibly coming to a stop against the asphalt, burning it, until the truck finally stopped short, and both him and Alexander hit their heads against the dashboard. Scorpius' blood turned cold, and he shivered uncontrollably. Hands still on the wheel, he raised his eyes. Through the foggy windshield, he noticed how the bright headlights illuminated an intense, curly, indomitable red hair surrounding a pale, tremulous face. He saw a pair of shocked, bright blue eyes and pale, delicate hands on the truck's hood. Scorpius sat still on his seat, staring at who almost was his victim, incredulous to the fact he had been about to _kill _someone. He watched her breathe spasmodically, confused, blinded by the beaming headlights.

He hadn't even noticed Alexander had stepped out of the vehicle.

-Scorpius, you won't believe this! It's Rose Weasley! And she's alright!

It was then that Scorpius understood why those features were so familiar to him. He hadn't recognized her before due to the strength of those damn bright lights and her face being distorted from shock. But he did see someone he recognized immediately: Hugo Weasley. He took his sister into his arms and pushed Alexander back. From there, he could see Alexander raise his hands. Of course he recognized Hugo Weasley, after all, he dealt with him more than with Rose. During the last six years of Hogwarts, he had never shared a class with Gryffindor. Almost all his subjects he had to share with Ravenclaw, so despite being in the same year as Rose, at times he didn't see her for weeks. Though it was a different story with Hugo: he was one of Gryffindor's beaters, and Scorpius, being such a great chaser as he was, had had more than one encounter on the field with him.

As soon as he descried Hugo, he knew there would be trouble.

Hugo was one of those so-called "Gryffindor militia". While their parent's story was something read in history books, it was a story that had repercussions in the present. Potters, Weasleys and Lovegoods, among many others, were born to heroes, and widely respected in Hogwarts, and in the magic world overall. Malfoys, Notts and Zabinis were a different story, well, mostly all of Slytherin. They were still seen as death eater's children and whose present was stained with their parent's past, where they didn't even participate. Despite Hogwarts being a school where Slytherins were just another group of students and did not discriminate them for their pasts or beliefs, it was still a fact that other communities of the magic world loathed them just for being sorted into that house, or having a blood-stained name linked to a dark past. Hugo was one of those people. And Scorpius never bothered to give him something that made him think otherwise; he never really tried being nice to him. Or anyone.

Scorpius got out of the truck and faced the brunette who, despite being in fifth year, was almost as tall as him. He was not surprised; after all, he had a giant for a father, or at least that's what Draco had told him. His father had been explicit that one time he described Ron Weasley: "_A clumsy redhead giant_". But Scorpius knew how his dad could be over-exaggerated, specially when he did not like someone.

-Drop it, Weasley. -said Scorpius, clearly stirred up. -It's Rose who we owe an apology to, not you.

-What the hell are you doing here, anyways? -said Hugo violently. -Does by chance your father, Sir Draco Malfoy, know you like to use muggle neighborhoods as playgrounds?

Scorpius didn't feel threatened by the question. He doubt Hugo Weasley would go through the trouble of looking for his father just to tell him he had seen him on a muggle neighborhood. He knew that that comment was meant only to irritate him. However, it did not have any effect on him, which probably bothered Hugo even more. Scorpius wasn't the kind of person that got upset about inconsequential things.

-We shall leave.

They both got into the truck in silence. Once inside, as he turned the engine on, he looked at Rose and saw her loose from her brother's arms; she looked calm, but her hands were still shaking. As he drove away, he saw them walk towards a house where a yellow-eyed cat seemed to be waiting for them.

-I can't believe we are this unlucky. Not only we were _this_ close of killing someone, that someone, from all the people in this world, was Rose Weasley!

Scorpius didn't utter a word, he seemed sunken in his own thoughts.

-If Weasley, not Rose, but _Weasley_, loosens his mouth to say where and how he met us, we'll be in big trouble. -Alexander seemed quite stirred, continuing with his mologue. -I mean, my father won't give a rat's ass, but I know my mother will make a huge deal about it; as for your parents, I don't even want to think about what Astoria would do if she knew you were in a muggle neighborhood driving a stolen vehicle at who-knows-how-many miles.

Scorpius glanced sidelong at his friend, somewhat annoyed, and then set his eyes back on the road. His pupils slowly went back to their normal state, and now that metallic blue colour reigned over his gaze once more.

-Hugo Weasley won't dare open his mouth, he ain't nothing but an immature little brat. -said Scorpius, jaded. -Probably he will tell his bloody annoying friends, so what? And I really doubt McGonagall will eavesdrop it. Or do you really think the son of Ron Weasley, war hero, will ask for a private interview with Draco Malfoy, former death eater, to tell him where and how he met me?

This time Alexander kept quiet. It wasn't common to listen to Scorpius refer to his father's dark past, and him, as one of his closest friends, knew how delicate that subject was to him.

Awkwardly, the brunette cleared his throat, and after a few seconds of prolonged silence, he finally spoke.

-She's cute.

Scorpius seemed dislodged at the comment.

-What in earth are you talking about? -he said as he parked the truck back in the alley.

-About Rose Weasley, obviously. It's unbelievable but, it's the first time I see her up close. Of course I'd seen her before and always agreed with everyone that she was attractive, but now that I was a couple of inches from her... Blimey! She's gorgeous.

Scorpius looked at him selflessly.

-Yeah, she's cute; like half of the girls in Hogwarts. She ain't my type.

-Oh, that I know. -said Alexander teasingly. -Your type has a name: Megara Zabini.

Scorpius flashed a broad smile, but didn't turn to look at Alexander.

-She'll be my girl, it's just a matter of time.

-Don't you find it a bit cliché being in love with you childhood girlfriend? I mean, we've been together since we wore diapers. It's almost incest.

They crossed a courtyard lit with flickering lampposts.

-Almost. -Scourpious remarked, cunningly, and he then spoke in a more sincere tone. -She's the only girl that I can keep an interesting conversation with without losing interest, boring myself to death or feeling like I'm exchanging words with a meerkat. Megara will be my girl. Everyone knows it. It's a universal truth. Besides, she has a fancy for me, it's evident.

-How can you be so sure?

-Because if she didn't, I wouldn't really crave for her or want her as my girl.

Alexander smiled and soon they found themselves in front of the brick wall that connected both muggle and magic worlds. Alexander sighed before placing his pointer on the correct brick, and somewhat discouraged he told his friend:

-Time to return; high society awaits.


	2. Children of War

**Chapter II**

**Children of War**

"_Saturn is fallen, am I too to fall?_"

Hyperion, John Keats.

.

**1.**

–Slytherins. –mumbled Hugo as he shut the door behind him. –They think they own the world.

Rose didn't pay attention. She hugged Ulysses while their grandparents stared at them, confused.

–Has something happened? –Mr. Granger asked.

Hugo crossed his arms over his chest.

–Of course something happened: Rose almost gets killed.

Rose was forced to let go of Ulysses and look disapprovingly at her brother. How could he say something that delicate with such little finesse in front of their grandparents? Did he not realize he'd worry them over nothing?

–What? –asked her grandmother, terrified. Her eyes were tearing and wide open. –Rose? Are you alright, sweetie?

–I am alright, it was an accident and Hugo is just making a big deal about it. –said Rose softly, trying to make her grandma calm. She then dug her sky-blue eyes like daggers on Hugo's. –You… are a beast! How dare you!?

–Me? –exclaimed Hugo, clearly offended. –I was not the one that almost got run over by a truck full with Slytherins because of a stupid cat!

Rose winced with rage and several bouncy red curls escaped from the hair band trying to hold them.

–I was saving Ulysses! But of course you don't care a toss about that! You don't care about no one or nothing! Only about yourself!

–Wh…What? How dare you!? –Hugo cried, almost at the end of his tether.

–Guys, guys… –interrupted Mr. Granger, trying to appease the spirits of his grandchildren. –Don't argue, please. Let's dine.

Hugo's chocolaty eyes were dug on Rose's. It was paradoxical that he, having the same features as their mother and her very same eyes, had their father's personality; and her, with that red hair and intense blue eyes, her mother's temper. The two were staring at each other, furious, without saying anything yet no let up.

–You're just a selfish, impulsive brat! –said Rose, striking again. –You've been behaving like a tremendous pain in the… you know where, all this time.

–Yes, I may be selfish and impulsive, and yes, I might be behaving like a pain in the _ass_ during these vacations. But that does not mean I do not care for nobody!

–You clearly don't care for Ulysses!

–Of course I care, he's your pet! But I care more for you! –he exclaimed, though he interrupted himself abruptly, feeling embarrassed about that confession. He was not very affectionate towards Rose. –What I'm trying to say is that you're my responsibility and you simply cannot blindly jump onto the road and expect things not to go up the spout.

Rose tightly crossed her arms around her chest. She chuckled lowly, clearly affected at Hugo's statement.

–Your responsibility? Hugo… I am two years older than you. –she said softly. Her brother's abrupt confession had somewhat softened her.

–Whatever. I'm taller and stronger. Can we finish eating now? I still feel like gnawing a whole hippogriff.

Rose forgot about the accident and about Hugo's constant misbehavior. She had a tranquil dinner with her grandparents and her now calm brother; the evening had turned warm and pleasant. Grandpa's food was so delicious that by the time they were done, nobody could move from their seats, satisfied. Rose went to get the dishes done, but to her surprise, Hugo offered to do so and told her she could go rest for a while. Rose thanked him, knowing beforehand that that was her brother's special way to tell her he was sorry about his obnoxious behavior during their vacations. That was how he was: a man of little –rather inexistent– words.

That night, Rose had nightmares about the truck running her over; blood blending with the red of her hair on the gory asphalt.

**2.**

Scorpius and Alexander arrived at the Malfoy Manor thirty minutes later than the scheduled time stipulated by Astoria. Upon seeing the illuminated hall and the guests' silhouettes from the windows, Scorpius put a hand to his face, bothered. He opted to sneak through the garden.

They swiftly crossed the lawn, though when they were about to reach inside they noticed that the door connecting to the garden was locked.

–Damn it. –Scorpius uttered.

Alexander looked around and discovered an open window on the second story.

–Hey, look up there. –he pointed at it. –We could climb.

The blonde and the brunette managed to climb the marbled wall between slips and strokes. The window let them into the hall where Scorpius' room was.

–Yes! –exclaimed Alexander. –We made it!

The two walked towards Scorpius' room, and when they walked in, their smiles were wiped from their faces.

Sitting on the opulent black velvet bed sheets, was Megara; an elegant, edgy black dress contrasted against her pale skin. By her side was no other than Astoria Malfoy, who pierced her son's eyes with her own reproachful, enraged ones.

–Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! –she cried, rising swiftly from the bed. Her blonde hair was combed in long and delicate waves, her long green dress let her pale shoulders show in a rather appealing way, and her lips were painted deep red. She was astoundingly gorgeous. –Where in the world have you been?!

Scorpius tried to thread a lie on the spot, but Megara's voice interrupted his thoughts.

–I already told you, Miss Malfoy; it was entirely my fault. When I arrived, both Scorpius and Alexander were about to get ready for the party, but I forgot my gift back home so I urged them to go get it.

Alexander and Scorpius exchanged looks in silence. That excuse was the most ridiculous they had ever heard, nevertheless better than telling Astoria the truth.

–And do you really expect me to believe that ridiculous tale? –Astoria hissed at Megara. Irritated, she turned to look at her son. –Get ready and go downstairs, your father is furious and will talk to you after the reception.

Astoria left in a heartbeat and loudly shut the door behind her. Vestiges of her perfume lingered in the air.

–Your suits are in the bathroom, I readied them for you because I knew you were going to be late. –said Megara, not without some reproach. –Now I really expect you to tell me where in Merlin's hell have you been.

–It's quite a long story. –said Scorpius as he proceeded to undo his shirt buttons.

Alexander imitated him, but he realized Megara was staring.

–And why don't you step outside? I don't feel like stripping for you.

Megara flashed a grin at him.

–Please, Alex. I've seen you both naked so many times it's boring already. –she said pretending to yawn as she stood up.

Scorpius fixed her eyes on her and noticed how gorgeous she looked. The black dress was snug and accentuated her soft curves, and her long jet-black hair was tied on an elegant bun, letting her delicate long neck show. Her amber eyes glimmered through an almost imperceptible eye makeup.

–Megara, I mean it. –Alex uttered.

–Fine, fine. I'm leaving now. –she said as she walked through the door. She turned back and flashed a sly, quick smile at the boys. –I'll be downstairs. Don't make me wait too long. And also don't forget to greet my parents.

Once she was gone and the door was locked, both Alex and Scorpius were quick to undress and put on their suits. When they were almost ready, Alex looked at Scorpius and asked him the question he had anticipated.

–Worried about your father?

Scorpius seemed uninterested as he walked towards the door.

–When have I, Nott?–he dryly uttered, as he stepped outside.

He went downstairs and redeemed for his tardiness. He was small talked by some of his father's friends; he acted friendly, witty and sophisticated, as he was supposed to. He then excused himself to spend the rest of the soiree with his Slytherin friends. They were all there: Nona and Faustus Davies, the Goyle brothers, Greg Bulstrode, Darius Flint, among other families that had children in Slytherin and who were in the same year as Scorpius. Lorcan Scamander was unable to attend because he was in the Amazon with his twin brother Lysander and the rest of his family, the Scamander Lovegoods. Lorcan was certainly a curious case: despite being the son of Luna, a war hero, he got sorted into Slytherin. His brother Lysander was in Ravenclaw though, like their mother.

After the reception was over and not a soul remained in the manor, Hubert, their butler, called for Scorpius in behalf of his father. For a moment he thought her mother was not lying and indeed Draco was angered at his tardiness. He went down towards the dining hall, where Hubert had indicated him to go, and when he arrived he was surprised to see the latest model of Nimbus that was available in the market and a pile of books. Over the table rested a note:

"_In the morning, tell your mom I was about to perform a cruciatus on you. She'll love it._

_D. M." _

**3.**

Rose dragged her trunk with difficulty through King Cross' station, trying to keep up with Hugo's frantic pace, who walked as if his trunk was full of feathers. Behind them were their parents, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The two walked somewhat hurriedly, as they were already a few minutes late. At 42, Ron was a tall man with his messy hair like a teenager's. Little had changed on his face and he still kept that juvenile air which granted him his chaotic, effervescent personality. Meanwhile, Hermione did not have a single trace of childish or juvenile traits; she had become that kind of interesting woman that possessed a glimpse of intelligence in their eyes. Maturity had done her good and she was enjoying the summer of her life. Her indomitable hair –as rebellious as Rose's– was demurely combed and matched her business attire. After leaving her children she'd have to haste to the Ministry of Magic's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where they awaited her for the approval of several bills.

Suddenly, Ron felt an elbow sink onto his side, making him whimper.

–Yikes! –he exclaimed, achy. –What was that for? –he stared at his wife, confused.

–Help Rose with her trunk! Can you not see she can barely push it?

Ron rushed towards Rose and took the trunk, ashamed for not noticing her struggle earlier.

–Thanks, dad. –sighed Rose as she tried to fix her indomitable hair. It was almost impossible to keep it in place. She imagined her curls as frantic Cornish pixies opposing imprisonment. For some years she wore her hair down because it was easier than forcing it into a bun, but during her late years at Hogwarts she noticed guys felt attracted to it. She had plenty of love declarations and invitations to Hogsmade during those years, and most of the time she felt eyes all over her. It was the downside of being redheaded; she would always draw attention. "At least Lily's is straight", she thought. Her red curls seemed to stand out, and that was something Rose never liked. She was not interested in dating at all, and therefore did not like being focus of many guys' attention. So, since she discovered the incredible power her hair could have over someone, she opted for a more demure look: she pulled it up in a rather messy bun. Thereby she did not only acquire a more serious presence but also a more intellectual one, worthy of the Gryffindor Prefect title she bore.

By the time they arrived to platform nine and three-quarters, Ron was exhausted. He breathed heavily.

–Mione, what in the bloody hell did you put inside this thing? Corpses?

–Nothing but the books Rose requested. –she smirked at her daughter. –Isn't that right, sweetie?

Rose glanced knowingly at her mother. –Indeed.

Ron rolled his eyes. –You know I support you and your efforts for your daughter to be as brilliant as you, but I don't want to have a Graphorn for a daughter. You ought to stop putting corpses in her trunk.

–Well, it's late; I'm crossing now. Catch you later! –and so, Hugo crossed the platform wall.

–Bye, Hugo! –Hermione waved at him. She then turned to Rose. –Watch your brother for us, will you? He's just like your father, needing someone to hold him back all the time.

–Yes, mother. I'll do my best to avoid the destruction of Hogwarts by his hand. –she chuckled, looking at both her parents. –I love you, see you soon.

–Take care, Rosie. –said Ron tenderly. –And remember: always strive for the best.

Rose smiled at her parents as she disappeared through the platform.

Ron held Hermione's hand as they made their way back outside.

–Time just flies by. –Ron casually commented. –Rosie is graduating this year. I can't believe it.

Hermione was about to reply, but Ron stopped walking abruptly and his now hardened visage told her he saw something he did not like. Hermione followed the direction of his eyes and was surprised to see an elegant silver-blonde man, dressed in black, walking towards the exit and holding hands with a porcelain-skinned blonde woman. The two seemed to be having a pleasant conversation, but then, Draco's eyes collided with Ron's, and the glimpse of a smile that was drawn on his face vanished. He kept walking, ignoring the situation until they couldn't see him anymore.

–That scoundrel. –hissed Ron. –I'm still bothered by his presence.

Hermione looked at him incomprehensibly.

–For Merlin's beard, Ron. It's been 25 years. I'm sure Draco Malfoy is not the same haughty kid we met back at Hogwarts. Everything he went through must have changed him.

–I don't know, Mione. I particularly don't think people can change, not people like Malfoy at least.

–Anyways, he hasn't misbehaved towards us. Once, he even greeted me when we ran into each other leaving our children here.

–Yes, he greeted you: coldly. The same way Lucius used to greet us when we were children. Remember?

Hermione shuddered at the thought.

–Enough already. –she said, settling the discussion. –I do not want to argue over this nonsense.

**4.**

Once trunks were loaded inside the train, Rose lost sight of Hugo. Students crammed and agglutinated trying to get inside the train and accommodate their belongings. She sighed. Surely he had already jumped in the bandwagon in search for Lily and the others. She made her way through the crowd towards the entryway, and there she saw a tall figure that she recognized instantly: Albus. That messy black hair and deep green eyes could only belong to her cousin.

–Al! –she exclaimed joyfully, and ran towards him with arms wide open.

Albus took his cousin between his arms, but he pushed her apart softly after a couple of seconds, suffocated. Once separated, he took her from the wrist and made their way through the crowd to access the train.

–Did you enjoy your muggle vacations? –he asked as they searched for an empty compartment. Rose noticed, with some surprise, how some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls schmoozed and giggled on Albus' sight.

–Not as good as they should have been. –she replied, squeezing through a group of first year kids. –You know: Hugo.

Albus turned to smile at her. Some girls passing by sighed mesmerized.

–Please tell me he played some quidditch.

–Oh, come on; don't start on your sports. –she complained. –Well, for what it's worth, he played with a quaffle.

–A quaffle? But he's a beater!

–I don't think you expect _me_ to let _him_ release a bludger in the middle of a muggle neighborhood.

Soon enough they found an empty compartment and made themselves comfortable. Since they were children, Albus and Rose had been close friends more than cousins. Family itself was strongly bonded, but since they were the same age and both were Gryffindors, they found it easier to interpenetrate. Molly had always been close to them too despite being older, though she had already graduated and worked with her father, Percy. Lucy, Molly's sister, was in seventh year just as Rose and Albus, though she was in Hufflepuff.

Albus closed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy black hair. When he opened them again, the green of his eyes shimmered under the sun rays that filtered through the compartment window.

–Gryffindor should win the quidditch cup again this year or my name isn't Albus Potter. –he said lowly, almost to himself. –You should have come to the Burrow.

–How are Molly and Arthur looking? –she went off on a tangent.

–Looking great. –he replied. –You have no idea how much food there was; we spent our entire vacations eating and playing quidditch. I beat James, Teddy, and Victoire… The only person I could not beat was Lily. It was humiliating, yes, though on the bright side it's amazing: she'll be in the Gryffindor team from this year on.

–Lily will be part of the team? –Rose was surprisingly interested. That had been Lily's dream for a long time. She'd inherited her passion for sports from Ginny.

–Yes, this year will be her début as a chaser. –said Albus, clearly excited. –Imagine how proud mom and dad will be…

But Albus saw himself interrupted by the compartment door and a group of familiar faces that walked in through it enthusiastically.

–Rose! –exclaimed Roxanne.

Rose hugged her cousin tightly. She noticed Roxanne was already wearing her Hogwarts uniform, just like Dominique –they were both Ravenclaws. Behind them were Fred and Louis, Gryffindors, who also greeted her effusively. None of them were in seventh year: Roxanne and Dominique were in fifth year, Fred in sixth and Louis in fourth. Of all of her cousins, the only ones bearing the Weasley name that could pass unnoticed were Roxanne, Dominique and Louis. Roxanne's skin was chocolaty brown, and her hair was dark and straight, like Angelina's –her mother. Dominique and Louis looked a lot like Fleur: pale, blonde and hazel-eyed. Fred was exactly like her: bright red curls with blue eyes; a pure Weasley.

–You missed quite a summer, Rosie. –said Louis while carefully picking beans from a Bertie Bott's box.

–It'd have been a perfect summer if you'd taken Hugo with you.

–So we heard. –said Fred mockingly. –Moments ago he was telling us how boring the muggle world is.

Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from the corridor, not far from their compartment. Albus quickly stood and left, after the sudden noise. Rose and the rest followed him after a heartbeat.

In mid corridor, two groups confronted each other. Rose could clearly see Rob Finnigan's face blushing with anger. His enraged eyes were fixated on Alexander Nott, who was looking at him with utter indifference.

–I've apologized, Finnigan. –said Nott, clearly annoyed. –I've already told you it was an accident, I'm sick of repeating it.

It was only then that Rose realized Finnigan's robes were stained with berry juice. Some Slytherins chuckled behind Alexander, but he ignored them.

–Damn sure it was an accident! That's probably why those filthy snakes are cracking behind you!

A Slytherin unknown to Rose intervened.

–Eh! Watch your mouth, Gryffindor! –he shouted, pointing at Rob with a threatening finger. –You'll regret it if you loosen your tongue again!

Alexander turned to look at his fellow house mate, and from her place, Rose could devise he was instructing him to shut it.

–I won't tolerate humiliation from a house like yours! –cried Rob, pulling out his wand fiercely.

Rose tried to break through the crowd to prevent something from happening that would harm either house. But Albus and Hugo held her arms and pulled her back; they were trying to protect her from the apparent onset of a duel.

–Let me go; I am Gryffindor's prefect and as such I ought to stop this nonsense.

–Technically, you're not a prefect until we're on Hogwarts grounds. –argued Hugo.

Rose noticed a girl that she recognized as Megara Zabini approached Alexander.

–Indeed we're laughing, Finnigan, but it's only because you're ridiculing yourself adopting such childish manners. Grow up already.

–I'm sorry, but I won't take advice from a Zabini. I think there's no need to express why.

Those words were low blows. Slytherins looked clearly insulted and shuffled to dueling positions; Gryffindors stood guard.

It was evident Finnigan made allusions to the past attached to Zabini's name, and that was something Slytherins could not tolerate. Rose took advantage of Albus and Hugo's inattention to slip through a gap of people towards the scene. She reached for Rob's shoulder firmly.

–Stow your wand, Finnigan, or I'll be obliged to report this.

On that very moment, Rose noticed the Slytherin crowd split in two, letting someone through. Rose saw someone she had seen not long ago and not in the best circumstances, emerge from the crowd.

–I've been told there was an unsettlement. –said Scorpius, standing in between Alexander and Megara. His poise was imposing. –Whatever it is, as Slytherin's prefect I demand you all to put your wands away and orderly return to your compartments.

Rose noticed how every Slytherin followed Scorpius' orders with complete respect. Scorpius appeared serene, but his voice was firm and powerful. His straight blond hair was perfectly tidy, except for a couple of strands that fell over his forehead. His face was sharp, his features like a sculpture's: perfectly carved, and his nose upturned. Now that she could see him better, in plain daylight, she noticed he was taller than last year.

–No. –said Megara abruptly. –Not until I'm done with this weasel.

Megara was about to jump on Rob, but Alexander held her in place. Meanwhile, Rose took Rob by a wrist and he seemed somewhat reassured. But he still breathed heavily, almost snorting, and his eyes were now fixed on Scorpius. Some sort of twisted smile was drawn on his face.

–Who's laughing now, eh, serpents?

–Enough. –intervened Rose, imposing her voice over Finnigan's and standing in front the clustered Gryffindors. –I warn you: whoever dares pull out their wand will be sanctioned. I don't care what house you belong to.

Scorpius didn't stop to look at Rose. His metallic eyes were examining Rob, analyzing how violent he could turn or if he had already satisfied his need for trouble.

Some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had grouped to presence the misunderstanding.

–Are you done, Finnigan? –asked Scorpius sternly.

–I believe so. –he said, satisfied. He crossed his arms over his chest. –You can now proceed to lead your subjects like your father did one time.

In a heartbeat, Scorpius stood inches from Finnigan, and Rose thought something terrible was about to happen; she imagined Scorpius beating Rob unconscious. Instead, she noticed how Scorpius stood still, staring into Finnigan's eyes, who was shaking at the Slytherin's imposing figure. Scorpius was almost one head taller than Rob, but that was not the reason Rob felt intimidated. She noticed how Scorpius' eyes had dilated to the point they were entirely black; dangerous, harsh, inscrutable. His expression wasn't that of someone furious, not even perturbed; it was his eyes, those two piercing petrifying black holes. That terrible never-ending staring contest was destroying Finnigan. He could barely hold Scorpius' gaze, agonizing. After what seemed like hours, Scorpius backed up two steps, and then he did something that made everyone gasp in surprise: he stared at Rose. For the first time she could feel how penetrating those eyes were. She shuddered. He broke the silence with a devastated yet neutral voice.

–Control your house inmates, Weasley. Next time, I won't hold back.

After saying those judgemental words, he turned and walked through the group of Slytherins who made way for him and gradually dispersed.

**5.**

–Scorpius, wait. –said Megara as she followed him, but apparently he wasn't listening; he kept a tranquil yet steady pace until he entered his compartment, followed by Megara and Alexander.

He sat next to the window and put his feet on the front seat. Once there, no one dared say anything to him. Alexander and Megara knew their friend very well, and they knew it was impossible for him not to be affected by Finnigan's comment. After all, if there was something that could disturb a Slytherin were references to their parents' past.

Alexander sat and interlaced his hands, twiddling his thumbs.

–Luckily, this is our last year at Hogwarts. –said Megara, who was still upset and offended. –Soon we won't have to deal with this kind of gibberish anymore.

Alexander dug his green eyes on hers.

–Do you really think after leaving Hogwarts suddenly our names will be clean? You're way too naive if you do. We'll carry this grudge for the remainder of our lives; the sooner you accept it, the better.

–I won't. –she replied in a bitter tone. –Those Gryffindors think they're all that because some of them were born to heroes, but they're nothing more than pathetic beings that take pride for something they did not even take part of. I pity them. –she then turned to Scorpius. –I can't believe you held back on him. That Finnigan scum…

The blonde seemed to suddenly snap out of his brooding and fixed his metallic eyes on her.

–I'm proud of being a Malfoy; whatever Finnigan or any other Gryffindor say, I could not care less.

Megara crossed her arms tightly and looked at him, perplexed.

–Of course I am too proud of being a Zabini. But would you agree if I said I was proud of that mark on their forearms, tagging them as racist scavengers that supported mass massacre? Can you take pride for that?

Scorpius looked at her uptight for saying what he didn't want to hear; he had seen it plenty on books, old newspapers, he had even heard it thousands of times in History of Magic class. Was he proud? No. Did he like portrait his father as a death eater? Most definitely not. He'd never conversed with Draco about what pushed him to think the way he did back then; that was not a pleasant topic. Nevertheless, it was impossible for him to conceive that that tranquil distant father that enjoyed muggle hunting, granted his every wish no matter how trifling, and that used to tousle his hair when he was a kid, was the very same man who nearly killed famous Albus Dumbledore and led thousands of death eaters into Hogwarts.

On that very moment the compartment door opened letting two tall, blue-eyed blondes inside. One of them wore a Slytherin uniform, the other, Ravenclaw's.

–I guess you've heard about the unsettlement with Finnigan. –said Alexander to them.

–Words fly. –said Lorcan Scamander, who was in Slytherin. –Albus and Hugo told us everything.

–Quite the fuss. –intervened Lysander. –Is everything alright?

–All wrong. –replied Megara. –I hate Gryffindors.

–Ravenclaws as well. –added Alexander. –No offense, Scamander.

–Yeah, them too. And Hufflepuffs.

Lorcan and Lysander sat down and made themselves comfortable. The pair was an exception in Hogwarts, for everybody. They were both born to Luna Lovegood, a famous Ravenclaw who took part in the Battle of Hogwarts. Lysander had been sorted into his mother's house, but Lorcan was sorted into the stigmatized one. However, the strength of his second last name earned him the trust of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who considered him an exception and were sure the Sorting Hat had made a mistake. They both attended sixth year.

–Megara, I won't justify Finnigan or any Gryffindor that catalog you for your parent's past; but I understand them. –said Lysander. –We were all children of war; we didn't live it yet we live up to it. Teddy Lupin is an orphan; Weasley's lost a family member and several friends to the war. Many Gryffindors lost their father or mother, grandparents, uncles or aunts. I repeat, I won't justify it, but I can see where they get their rancor from.

–It's irrelevant. –said Scorpius dryly. –Everyone has their motives; anyways, I don't have an interest in establishing a relationship with any of them.

Lorcan fixed his tie.

–Not every Gryffindor is like Finnigan. –he said. His ashen hair fell on his shoulders as he rolled up his sleeves. –But Scorpius is right, we better change topics.

–Is that a tattoo? –inquired Megara, sitting next to Lorcan looking at his forearm.

–Yeah, I have one too. –said Lysander flashing his forearm and revealing a tattoo identical to Lorcan's. The tattoo moved on their skin. –It's a Crumple-Horned Snorkack.

–A what? –asked Alexander, coming closer and observing the creature tattooed on the twins' forearms.

Lorcan and Lysander exchanged looks and smiled.

–It's a joke. This is a creature that for years my mom thought existed, and later she found out our grandfather made it up. You should have seen the look on her face when she saw we got it tattooed.

–Cool. –said Megara, smiling.

Scorpius remained in silence, absentminded. His gaze was fixed on the window, apparently appreciating the landscape while he brooded. Megara looked askance at him a couple of times wondering from whom he'd gotten that mysterious and distant, almost melancholic air: Astoria Greengrass or Draco Malfoy. Probably from Draco.

**6.**

A few hours after the train arrived, everyone crowded pushing outside to get the best carriages to Hogwarts. The atmosphere was enthusiastic despite the recent quarrel between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone seemed excited about going back to the witchcraft and wizardry school, converse with their friends and enjoy the insurmountable banquet. Rose, in contrast with the rest, seemed down. She was indeed happy to be back at Hogwarts, but since that misunderstanding in the train she had been absentminded. While Albus, Hugo, Roxanne, Fred, Louis and Dominique chatted lively, she nodded from time to time and remained submerged in her ponderings.

The reason for all this had a name: Scorpius Malfoy. Rose felt rather humiliated. The way he'd said _"Control your house inmates, Weasley" _helped her realize that even though being respected and obeyed as a prefect, she didn't have the kind of bellwether power Scorpius imposed over Slytherins. In situations like what just happened on board, she'd been practically invisible for her house mates, while Slytherins pushed and shoved to let Scorpius through. That made her question her skills as prefect. No one noticed, of course, but _she_ did, and Rose, used to being the best at everything, felt strangely bad about herself.

–Is something up, Rosie? –asked Albus as he got on the carriage.

–No, nothing. –she lied, smiling and rising from her brooding. –I'm just trying to think how to organize my time; you know, between rounds and classes, I need to draw time to go to the library and…

–Rose, you depress me. –said Fred. He suddenly stood and waved at Lorcan and Lysander, who were sharing a carriage with some Ravenclaws.

–Where's Lily? –asked Hugo.

On that moment she devised her cousin run towards the carriage. She jumped on and sat in front of her. She laughed uproariously making her freckles stand out. Lily was redheaded like her mother, Ginny, and her eyes were hazel. She was tall, slim and irradiated energy.

–Where have you been? –asked Albus.

Lily stuck her tongue out playfully, and her laughter ceased.

–I was with Nadia and Victor Patil. They were telling me the funniest story ever… -she interrupted herself when she noticed Rose. –Rose! I didn't see you during the trip! How was your holiday?

Rose told her everything –except for the incident with Malfoy– and then they started on James and his sudden interest of travelling around the world. Rose went back to her ponderings and she came back to reality only after the carriage came to a stop. They walked together towards the entrance stairway.

Coming back to Hogwarts made Rose feel like home, and immediately lightened her mood. She walked with Albus and her cousins to the Great Hall. The roof mirrored the starry night over the lively conversations and students awaiting the welcoming speech, the annual sorting, and the banquet. Rose waved at Neville Longbottom from afar, her Herbology professor, who was sitting at the professor's table in the back of the hall. Neville was a chubby and nervous man who was excellent with plants. Rose appreciated him very much, especially because of the stories her parents had told her about him. She also waved at Hagrid, who was sitting next to Neville, smiling.

As soon as everyone was on their seats, Minerva McGonagall's voice echoed on the hall, silencing everybody.

–Welcome, students, to a new year at Hogwarts. I am pleased to know that your enthusiasm should reflect in your everyday effort to be better. I would surely love to give you a more proper welcome, but I know you're all starving and I must say more tonight than I had ever said at an opening speech at Hogwarts. Let us rush to the essential events. Right now we'll sort first year students, and right after something very important must be said.

Acquiescing, students kept quiet as new students were sorted into the four houses. Ceremony lasted no longer than an hour, and it was entertaining due to houses competing to be the one that takes the largest number of new students. That year Ravenclaw was victor; followed by Slytherin and Gryffindor, who were tied, and Hufflepuff.

–It's finally over. I'm famished. –growled Alexander.

–So am I. –said Megara, turning to look at Scorpius, who was seating in front of her. –What's wrong?

Scorpius glanced at her and shook his head lightly.

–I'm bored and tired, it's all.

McGonagall's voiced echoed once more.

–Alright, students. This year will be a particular one. I know you wish for the banquet to commence, so I'll be brief. This will not only be a special year, but a unique one, for the most important academic tournament in the history of magic will take place _here_.

Murmurs full of intrigue rose on the hall. Rose paid complete attention to the headmaster's speech. She continued:

–Centuries ago, the biggest wizard in history, Merlin, commanded a knight's table known as the Order of Merlin. That Order prevails, and only four of the best witches and wizards worldwide have the honor to constitute it. Regrettably, one of the actual four wizards will be retiring soon, and selection criteria are ruled by no more than Merlin himself.

–But Merlin is dead. –whispered Hugo to his cousins, impatient to understand and rather displeased by McGonagall's puzzling explanation.

She continued:

–As you may know, Merlin has been dead for centuries. But he left a very important document known as The Will.

Murmuring increased in the hall.

–In that will, Merlin projected many events in the future, and among those projections is the tournament taking place this year. Merlin was a methodical and intellectual wizard and as such he created an academic tournament to renovate the Order's members. This has been done once every two centuries, according to the Order's needs. Only the victor is capable of joining the prestigious group. Of course, the actual members had to beat the tournament in their respective schools centuries ago to be acknowledged as Order members. Actual members joined the order with barely eighteen years of age.

Murmurs turned into a scandal. Everyone was fascinated with the idea of a seventh year student becoming a member of the Order of Merlin. The scandal was silenced by McGonagall, who kept on with her speech:

–First phase is simple: choose the best point average among every existing magic school. The student holding the best average must beat all nine tasks created by Merlin, and they will join the order only if they manage to come out victorious. Hogwarts is home to the student with the best point average worldwide; the rest of the schools were disqualified. We have analyzed the performance of all seventh year students, and their history since first year. Every detail, every success and every failure has been told and discussed. Professor Malone will speak with the results.

Gregorius Malone was the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who despite being strict, was admired and respected by most students. He was stalwart and not very tall. His hair was gray and his eyes looked like tiny olives, fixed on the expectant students.

Malone cleared his throat.

–We better finish this once and for all. –he said surly. –I'm famished.

–Finally somebody that understands. –said Fred rubbing his stomach.

Malone stood next to McGonagall. He seemed tranquil, even uninterested in the matter.

–The holder of the best point average in Hogwarts and amongst every magic school, and the one that will take on Merlin's Tournament is…

Everyone in the hall held their breath.

–Rose Weasley Granger.

Gryffindor's table roared with pride, thrill and victory. The other houses clapped acquiescent, disillusioned. Rose couldn't come out of her stupefaction; her lips were slightly open and her gaze was lost, like she couldn't believe such weight had fallen over her shoulders. Her first thought was how proud her parents would be when they knew; second, how much she would have to struggle from now on to beat the nine tasks and become a member of the Order of Merlin. She didn't even notice when Lily, Louis and Fred hugged her or Albus' ecstatic gaze nor the congratulations and cheers from her table.

On the Slytherin table, no one clapped. Most of them seemed uninterested and offended. They were fed up with Gryffindor's name and its innumerable honors. Megara played with her hair, absent, and Alexander crossed his arms, repulsed.

–Gryffindor, _again_. –he huffed churlishly. –Not only it's the war heroes' house, but the only one that ever gets a chance.

Scorpius sat idly resting his elbows on the table. Megara addressed him:

–You should have run her over after all. –the brunette said in mockery, referring to Rose. –I bet she isn't even as brilliant as they paint her, but she has the great benefit of her name.

Malone's powerful voice shut the uproar.

–I am not done. –he said in an emphatic tone. –Turns out Rose Weasley's the holder of the best point average in our present school history, yes. But she's not the only one.

Suddenly, the Great Hall was deadly silent. Everyone stared puzzled at Professor Malone, wishing he explained himself once and for all about what he meant when he said Rose was not "the only one".

–Hogwarts was victor because _two_ of its students had the same percentage.

Excited murmuring spread once more across the hall, renewing hopes among the houses that had lost them seconds ago.

Malone cleared his throat once more.

–Never in academic history has this happened; there was always a single outstanding average and never an exact draw. We notified the order about this particular situation, and they informed us that in this case, both students have to undergo the nine tasks, and whoever won as many of them as possible would be the new bearer of the title. –he paused. –Alright, our second best point average that will compete against Rose Weasley to earn a seat in Merlin's table is…

–I bet it's a Ravenclaw. –said Alexander.

–No, I'm sure it's another Gryffindor. –hissed Megara.

–I hope it's you, Albus. –said Lily.

–I wish my average was as good as Rose's. –he replied.

And then Malone finished:

–Scorpius Malfoy.

In the hall was heard how every student held their breath and remained in frozen silence. Even Slytherins were shocked, not because it surprised them that Scorpius had as good of an average as Rose, but because it was the first time in a very long time the Slytherin house had the opportunity to win something important and be respected again. It was a silence of incredulity that was gradually transformed into euphoric cheers. Slytherin's table burst into applauses and cheers while the other houses remained silent.

Rose, from her seat, had fixed her eyes on Scorpius.

He seemed immutable, as if the news hadn't impacted him at all. However, something in his expression betrayed his serenity. She watched how other Slytherins said things to him, ecstatic, patting him on the back, and then he lifted his gaze and fixed it on Rose. Rose was paralyzed when his metallic eyes collided with hers; they were inexpressive, but behind that layer of calmness she could clearly see the strength of his competitiveness directed towards her. And without qualms, Rose knew that from that moment they would live for the sole purpose of finishing with one another.


	3. The Equivocal

_Hello, dear readers! I am so deeply sorry I took so long in updating this chapter; these were some pretty hectic finals at university. But here it is (finally!), for you to enjoy. It'll also be pleasing for you to know that chapter 4 is halfway done! I promise to upload it before September, and at least be halfway through the fifth before going back to university after my short break. _

* * *

**Chapter III**

**The Equivocal**

Since the formal announcement of Merlin's Tournament everything had changed, and Rose was not very fond of the whole situation. Gryffindors and Slytherins were more estranged than ever before. Lions found it insulting that Scorpius Malfoy had been chosen and so considered he was stealing limelight from the real championess; on their own thoughts, serpents argued Rose Weasley had no right to occupy a place such like being Malfoy's competitor, for if she was, it was only because her parents were heroes, and nothing more.

The evening it was announced, McGonagall summoned Rose and Scorpius to her office after supper was over and everyone was back in their respective common rooms. For a few minutes, she and the slytherin sat alone in a small waiting room. The redhead sat still; distress glowing in her eyes, as she guilefully, yet discretely, observed Scorpius. She felt intimidated by his presence. On the other hand, he watched her blatantly; his darkened look stained with disdain. That didn't help her uneasiness. Scorpius seemed vacuous; his absence of fear, shame and modesty somehow offended Rose. He made her feel stupid.

They both sat quietly across each other in very comfortable baroque chairs with blue velvet cushioning and golden embroidery. The only light source was a torch that dimly spread its light over the room. Silence could be cut with a blade. Scorpius was sprawled over his chair, playing with his tie. Rose, very differently from him, sat so straight one could assume she had swallowed a sword. Her posture seemed wearisome: back straight, legs crossed, her hands daintily resting on her knees. Whenever she felt Scorpius' eyes piercing her and evaluating her unabashedly, she looked down and played nervously with her fingers, pretending to be completely oblivious of him.

Many things dashed through Scorpius' mind when Professor Malone mentioned his name in the Great Hall. His first thought was his parents. For some reason he recalled his eleventh birthday, when he received his Hogwarts letter; his father, who rarely –if ever– smiled, grinned broadly with pride. Then, he felt a desire for everyone in the hall to keep quiet; their shouts, applauses and cheers prevented him from actually thinking. After that, came the thought: it was so clear that it made him swiftly raise his eyes towards Gryffindor's table and collide with those big blue eyes that belonged to no other than Rose Weasley. He knew this was his chance, maybe his only ever, to prove his worth to the magical world and finally disembarrass from the burden of his name. A brutal instinct for competition overcame him, and he knew it would not subside until Rose Weasley was overthrown.

When they concurred in the waiting room, Scorpius had already decided that he would be the victor of Merlin's Tournament, and therefore, he only had to focus in vanquishing his obstacles. He did not feel threatened at all by that Weasley. Since their first year at Hogwarts, they'd never been as near one another as they were in that particular room. He examined her from head to toes, analyzing her possibilities. Rose Weasley was a girl of medium height, with a very chaotic red hair despite the ribbon holding it up in a bun, pale skin and pinkish lips. He looked at what little the skirt showed of her legs: slender, but not necessarily athletic. He could count physical tests as already won. Rose seemed as nothing more than a shy girl; as soon as he started examining her he felt bored. He had to admit he found her attractive, yes, but nothing he had not seen before.

"Follow me, if you will," said Malone, barging into the room abruptly. The professor stood in front of the gargoyle guarding McGonagall's office. "Persian cat," he uttered. And so the gargoyle moved, and a spiral staircase elegantly appeared before them. Rose and Scorpius stared at it with interest.

"Come, quickly," said Malone. "The sooner I can go to bed, the better."

Professor Malone, besides being the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, also was head of Slytherin house. Rose could not understand why it had been him who was specifically assigned to announce the draw between her and Malfoy, nor why he was there guiding them to the headmistress' office. She nevertheless followed him in silence, relieved for not having to share more quality time –if you could call it that– with Scorpius.

Once in McGonagall's office, things were simpler: the headmistress explained the tournament consisted of nine tasks, and that the Order had come during summer to select the professor who would be in charge of some of them, for there were others in which the Order deemed fit to send in a delegate. Among the entire professorate, Professor Malone was chosen to conduct the first two tasks, for the moment. Rose took to heart every word, but she could not help for her eyes to wander off across the circular room: she located Albus Dumbledore, the famous wizard her parents talked about, snacking on a lemon meringue pie in a large painting with a golden frame. To his right, was a painting just as large which featured no other than Severus Snape, staring at her and Scorpius earnestly. Her parents had talked about him several times, and mentioned he was a great wizard who had traversed dark paths and yet, he was noble and pure-hearted. That's probably why the Snape Rose had imagined differed greatly from the one depicted on that painting.

"Before each task, you will be given clues about what you have to do so you can prepare adequately," said McGonagall. "However, on the first task, and according to the tourney's clauses, we are not authorized to reveal the nature of said task. No clues whatsoever," she remarked. "That is all, champions, you may return to your common rooms."

Since that night Rose could not help but ponder about the nature of their first task. The next morning she went straight to the library, as always. Minutes later, she saw Scorpius walk in. The blond, at first, was oblivious of her presence; he left some books on one of the lacquered oak tables and walked to a specific shelving that he handled with apparent ease, as if he were accustomed to its particular order, knowing exactly where to look. That surprised her. She could count with one hand the times she had seen Scorpius in the library. No one but her knew exactly who frequented the library and who didn't.

"Maybe Malone already told him what the first task is about," Hugo told Rose during lunch. "After all, he must favor his house."

"Malone is a _professor_, and a serious one I must say," said Albus, intervening. "I don't think Rose has to worry about that."

Rose agreed with Albus. She did not think Malone capable of such baseness. During the last six years he had proven to be a rather correct teacher. Strong willed and strict, yes, but correct nonetheless.

"Maybe you should propose a truce to him so you can exchange ideas about what the first task might be," proposed Albus. "Two heads are better than one."

Hugo almost choked on his food, and Lily, who had been talking with Fred and Louis, slapped his back that allowed him to breathe again. He then looked at Albus, incredulous.

"Two heads are better than one?" repeated Hugo. "Well, supposing Scorpius has a head. Rose is fine by herself."

Albus stared at him, fretful.

"Malfoy does have a head," he affirmed. "If you haven't fallen into account, he has the same point average as Rose. And Merlin knows it's not easy to be on par with your sister."

Rose blushed lightly and drunk from her fruit shake. She always blushed when she felt flattered. Albus rested his noble green eyes on Rose's tenderly. "Listen to me, Rose. Both of you have better chances working together than you do if you work by yourselves."

Rose kept quiet, thoughtful. Her cousins continued fooling around and enjoying their lunches.

She decided to speak to Scorpius that very afternoon.

* * *

**2.-**

After lunch, Scorpius attended his last class of the day, Herbology. The teacher was no other than Neville Longbottom, head of Gryffindor, and who he considered an outstanding professor despite his nervousness and clumsy moves. After his Herbology lesson, he went straight to the library. The place was almost deserted. The table that Rose Weasley always occupied was also empty, which surprised him immensely. He unconsciously wondered where she might be, but he quickly set aside that thought. He walked around the library running his hand over book spines: old, ramshackle, soft, new, furry… For a moment he had forgotten he needed to study. He grabbed what he needed and walked towards his favorite table, nearby a large glazed window. About an hour later, his profound concentration was disturbed by a slight tap on his shoulder. He was startled and forced back to reality.

"Scorp, we're here to inform you about some terrible news," said Alexander, sitting across him. Megara, who was there too, sat next to Scorpius. Lorcan remained standing; he stared at the bookshelves as if he had never seen such things. "Lily Potter will be joining Gryffindor's quidditch team as a chaser this year!"

Scorpius looked at his friend, uninterested. "Yes, that is very interesting, but if you don't mind, I'm trying to study to become one of the most respected wizards in the world."

"I hope that doesn't mean you're disregarding your place as a Slytherin's chaser," said Alexander staring at his friend, genuinely concerned. "I am the captain and even if you're my friend I will…"

"Calm down, I'm not about to forget quidditch," he replied before Alexander said something he would later repent. "Anyhow, I don't see a point to this scandal. It's just Lily."

"_It's just Lily," _Megara mocked him. "I'll tell you what this scandal is all about –her flight speed is almost a myth. I saw her once. She flew so fast I could barely distinguish her, until I saw her land."

Lorcan, who had been browsing around aimlessly, approached them. He kept his hands inside his pockets, annoyed. The tips of his hair grazed his shoulders.

"I haven't seen Lily on a broom yet, but she's a babe. She won't be trouble for us in the field, that, I can be sure of. Not for me, not for Scorpius. We're the best chasers in this school.

"I forgot you hang around with the Potters," said Megara. "How come you've never seen baby Potter flying if you're so close to them?"

Lorcan smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. Some girls passing blushed and giggled at the sight. "I'm not actually fond of Lily. I'm a friend of Albus, Rose, Hugo and James. Regarding Lily… We have talked a couple times, but I'm not a connoisseur of her quidditch abilities."

Scorpius ran a hand over his hair. He was about to lose what little patience he had left.

"Can we discuss this sometime else?" he told his friends, clearly brassed off.

"Alright, alright," said Megara as she stood up, but just before she headed towards the door she bent over and whispered to Scorpius' ear: "I can't understand how you get distracted so easily by us and not by those pesky little girls that seem to be revolting around you everywhere you go."

"What are you…" but he was muted when raised his eyes and noticed that the few people that were there were just girls that giggled and blushed when he stared at them. "Great," he puffed.

Megara smiled, amused. "If you were intolerable before, I cannot imagine how much your ego will increase now that you're Slytherin's champion and your fan entourage will increase significantly. You'll be insufferable."

Scorpius smiled self-sufficiently with a hint of youthful pedantry highlighting his perfect facial features. Megara had to admit –mentally of course, Scorpius could never, ever, _ever_ know– he was _really _attractive when he adopted that proud posture that she had seen many times on his father, Draco.

"Blimey! Your fans almost make me forget I have something for you," she said as she handed a letter to him. He recognized the handwriting instantly.

He grabbed the letter and opened it, but before he could say thank you to Megara she had already left. He took the letter out of the envelope. It was from his parents, as he had already guessed when he saw the handwriting on the envelope: it belonged to his mother's. He couldn't imagine why they were writing so soon, unless they had already heard about Merlin's Tournament. Scorpius had been investigating and, effectively, it's the first time in magical history that the nine tasks will be challenged by two competitors instead of one. It was always one wizard –or witch– who was chosen to undergo the nine tasks, _alone_. Scorpius wondered if Merlin had foreseen a draw, or if he did not stipulate such anomaly in his will and Order members had had to improvise.

He unfolded the letter.

"_Dear son:_

_Your father and I are most proud of your scholastic endeavours. It is stimulating to hear you have the best point average worldwide. We received Minerva's dossier and in your academic years you've accumulated an exceptional score. We're not worried about the tournament; you're already a winner in our eyes._

_Other than congratulating you, we want to tell you that there's a slight inconvenient regarding your plans to spend Christmas with your grandparents. I'm afraid, dear, that it cannot happen. We will go into details when you're home for the holidays._

_With love,_

_Your parents."_

Scorpius crumpled the letter and held it in his fist as he tried to control his breathing. The letter, as always, had been written by his mother; he would recognize that elegant, not to say flamboyant, handwriting anywhere. However, he knew the underlying meaning of that letter. _Other than congratulating you, we want to tell you there's a slight inconvenient regarding your plans to spend Christmas with you grandparents_. They denied him for the tenth time to see his grandparents. He knew it was his father's doing. Scorpius had only seen Lucius and Narcissa three times in his entire life, and never for long enough to start an intimate family conversation. His father always made up excuses or pretexts that prevented him from meeting his grandparents again. He did not know the reasons for a fact, but he intuited them. His father liked keeping his distance from Lucius and Narcissa, especially from the former, meeting them only when it deemed strictly necessary. Once, his mother Astoria said something to him about it he could never forget: "_There are people that, despite loving us and us loving them, have caused us great pain, unforgivable pain._" Scorpius was sure his father held a grudge against his own parents for something that happened in the past, which he ignored.

If there was something that disturbed him, it was to realize his life was stained by a past he was not responsible of; a past which they couldn't even grant him the right to know anything about. He didn't judge his father for the side he chose during the Wizarding War, but he did have many questions that were left unanswered for now. Draco Malfoy had been a correct father in every sense of the word, whom Scorpius had no complaint about. It was also a fact that he was a quite gloomy, sparse and not very communicative man; Scorpius had never held a conversation with him for longer than 10 minutes. One could say his father had always been a complete stranger to his own son; all this because there are two sides to every galleon, but Scorpius was only allowed to see one. He had learned to live with that reality, but he had never been able to bear with Draco's lies. Did he really think him stupid enough to believe _there's a slight inconvenient_? He felt insulted and he did not even notice Rose Weasley approaching him and sitting across him on the table.

When he noticed her presence, he still held the letter in his tightened fist.

Rose had entered the library a few seconds before. She searched for Scorpius and found him in the table he always occupied; she did not think twice about walking towards him. If she had looked twice, she would have noticed he was not studying but instead sat absently, pondering about something major. However, since she felt nervous for the simple fact of having to come close to him, she did not notice this. She stood straight and breathed deeply, as if about to dive underwater, and walked resolutely towards him. She had no idea why Scorpius intimidated her, but that's how it was. She needed to solve the matter she had come to talk to him about. They were both competing against one another; it could not be possible they barely crossed words.

When she sat across him, Rose noticed how he came back from deep within his thoughts and raised her eyes towards hers. She felt her skin crawl at the sight of those metallic eyes from up close. His pupils were dilated, like that night when he almost ran her over, darkening his look. As soon as she recovered from that first impression and his dead serious look, she finally spoke.

"Hello," she said awkwardly, and repented almost immediately from saying it, so she continued to try and undo her stupidity. "I've been thinking and… The fact that we know nothing about this first task is like a task itself. It's like they want to prove how good we are with no preparation whatsoever. The only thing we can do is suppose a million things, and come close to reality just supposing…"

Scorpius stared at her blankly and without pronouncing a single word, like her words meant nothing to him. She continued. "What I'm trying to say with this is maybe it would be better for us to work together. I mean, we could exchange ideas about what we think this task could be. That way we'd be better prepared."

When she finished, she felt relieved that she expressed herself correctly –not very directly and concretely, but at least her proposal had been clear–, and so she waited for an answer from Scorpius.

He held his blank expression and continued staring at her like she was a blank point in space. For the first time Rose felt literally transparent.

After a few uncomfortable seconds, Scorpius stood up without picking any of the books he had left on the table, and deposited his piercing eyes on hers.

"I'm not interested."

He left the library before she could even make up a reply. Rose remained seated; she could feel her cheeks burn with humiliation. It took her several minutes to recover, and when she finally did she promised herself to never bother talking to Scorpius Malfoy again unless it was utterly necessary.

* * *

**3.-**

Next morning, Hogwarts woke up with new and perturbing news that were announced during breakfast by Minerva McGonagall.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" she said, projecting her voice with a spell. "Due to the new events that are taking place here at the school, we have proceeded to make several changes in our class structuring." Silence became even more tangible. "For nearly thirty years, Slytherins have shared their classes with Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors with Hufflepuffs. From today on though, Gryffindors will share classes with Slytherins, and, obviously, Hufflepuffs will concur with Ravenclaws."

Murmuring raised across the hall.

"This change is not arbitrary. The Order of Merlin has ordered our teachers to send them regular reports on our champion's academic performance. We have decided it is easier to present joint reports if they are indeed evaluated in the same classroom. You will wonder then, why the change is not only for seventh years. I answer to you that it is about time we make the usual change in academic partnership. It usually is done every ten years or so, and it's been twenty-five already. We need changes from time to time.

"Well, back to prehistory," said Hugo, crossing his arms tightly. "We're back to those dark ages were our parents shared classes with Slytherins."

Rose checked her new schedule. There were not many substantial changes. She went to her common room to put away the chocolate cauldrons and books her parents had sent her as a gift for being selected as one of the candidates to the Order of Merlin. After, she ran to her first class of the day: Potions, with August Laurent.

Professor Laurent was french and had a funny small moustache that he combed regularly with a porcelain comb he kept in his pocket. Rose admired him for being such a great potion-maker, and she wouldn't miss the first lesson for nothing.

However, when she arrived her spirits were crushed by the ghostly silence that reigned in the room. Gryffindors were to the right, disgruntled. Slytherins occupied the left side of the room, just as unwilling. Professor Laurent had not arrived yet, so Rose slowly walked inside, innocently looking around and a little disoriented from the change. She was used to classes being cheery and boisterous, for Hufflepuffs had an excellent relation with Gryffindors. On the contrary, this new "partnership", as McGonagall had stated, felt like walking across a mined field.

Albus signaled her to sit next to him and Nina Thomas. She rushed towards them.

"Morbid, eh?" he whispered.

"More like weirdly awkward, I'd say," she whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know," whispered Albus. "Because if not everyone will hear what we say?"

Indeed, it was so deadly quiet in the room that birds in the fields could be heard singing.

Albus gasped. "This is ridiculous," he said out loud. "Agnes, how were your vacations?"

Agnes Brown, who sat on a table behind theirs, blushed when she noticed Albus talked to her. "Good, thanks. Even though I was sick for a couple of weeks… But I'm fine now. It was nothing contagious. It's not that I'm unhealthy, in fact I almost never get sick…"

Rose noticed how Agnes' cheeks turned from pink to red to almost purple. She felt bad for her and every girl that Albus startled. "I'm glad you're okay now, Agnes," said Rose as she smiled at her.

That scene seemed to break the ice. Conversations were rising across the classroom. A few minutes later Professor Laurent stepped inside.

"Students, today we are concocting a very powerful potion, _Sanarus Iona_. You cannot graduate without knowing how to prepare it. Its curative effects are not physical, but psychological. It cures minds of people that have suffered mild traumas. Unfortunately, it is not powerful enough to fully undo the effects of the _Obliviate _incantation; it can restore a fragmented mind, but it cannot give you back your memories," he explained to the class. "Alright! Quickly now younglings, pair up!"

There was a sudden uproar as students sat in couples. Laurent knocked on his desk with his wand. "Yes, indeed you're seating in couples. But I want to see Slytherins and Gryffindors together. So, get moving!"

Once more, birds could be heard singing. Not a single student moved from their seat.

"So this is how it is, eh? Bugger, don't be so obnoxious! Since you're so reluctant of choosing a partner from a different house, I will choose couples myself," he said as he pointed his wand at the chalkboard. Columns of names appeared on it. "As for you two, champions," he said, pointing at Rose and Scorpius. "You will work together, so get started. Everyone else find your partner as specified on the board. Quickly! And open your books on page 340."

Rose felt hapless, but she decided she would behave accordingly to the situation and prepare that potion as best as her abilities let her. She'd set aside the fact that Scorpius had been rude and haughty yesterday, and focus on her _Sanarus Iona._ Scorpius grabbed his bag and walked towards Rose's table, sitting beside her. Albus, following the instructions on the chalkboard, had moved to Megara's. Scorpius opened his book on page 340 and checked the ingredients list. Today was a new day, and the ill temper he acquired from his parent's letter was long gone. Truthfully, Scorpius had completely forgotten his encounter with Rose, and so he spoke to her naturally.

"First we have to boil the water; do it while I slice the salamander tail."

Rose felt irritated by that order. Who was him to give her orders like she was a subordinate? Newly, Scorpius Malfoy acted like she was not important at all, as if she were an ordinary girl, as if he did not deem her competition. His order had been cast in a neutral tone though, neither rude nor uncouth, almost softly actually. But it was not the tone employed, but the order given. Along with other situations she had seen herself immersed in with him, it was clear to her that the magnitude of his ego was enough to destroy a whole city. She had never met someone that with so few words could be so overwhelming. Rose felt intimidated by his strong presence, but she nonetheless was his competitor; she was a smart witch with many abilities. It bothered her to not be known by those qualities, but for her name instead.

She could have started a discussion, though she was not that kind of girl. She wanted to magnificently concoct that potion, and to accomplish that she would have to bear with Scorpius' devastating ego. So she put the water to boil as she glanced sideways at Scorpius, noticing he cut the tail in perfect tiny pieces that were all the same size.

Everyone seemed to be having trouble with their partner. All around explosions were heard, liquids were spilled or artifacts crashed on the floor. Rose kept focused as her and Scorpius worked on measuring exactly how long the salamander tail had to boil in the cauldron.

"It's time. We must add the eagle's claw powder," said Scorpius as he directed a handful towards the cauldron's contents.

Rose stopped him. The blond seemed shocked when her warm, delicate hand grabbed his wrist, preventing him from adding the powder to the cauldron. His metallic eyes dug into hers, like he just noticed her presence there.

"What are you doing?" said Rose, looking at him reproachfully. "It's not time yet, you'll ruin it."

Scorpius heard those words and felt them as a slap to his face. He couldn't recall hearing Rose Weasley's voice before; it was soft and melodic, but at the same time, filled with arrogance. He left the powder on the table and she let go of his wrist. They stared at each other defiantly.

"It _is_ time," said Scorpius. "Salamander tail has to boil for ten minutes and exactly after you must add the powder. You are the one that ruined it."

Rose sat firmly. None of them raised their voice. They kept a cordial tone any work couple would have, but their eyes were filled with rivalry.

"No," she said. "Approximate time is ten minutes, but every salamander tail is different according to its size and weight. Only way to really know if it's time to add the eagle's claw powder is if the tail chunks have turned slightly golden. Do you see golden somewhere?"

Scorpius frowned incredulously. Someone had just contradicted him in the preparation of a potion for the first time in his life and he was as perplexed as he was irritated. He did not look into the cauldron. Doing so would have meant admitting she was right, and he was not about to give Rose the reason.

Rose took the powder between her hands. Scorpius looked at her seriously.

"I am the best in potions. I've never erred a single concoction," said the blond, presumptuously. "Give me that powder."

"I also happen to be the best in potions," said Rose, defiantly. "And I'm not giving you anything. It is also my job, and I'm demanding with the results."

Scorpius looked at her gravely. "Give me it, Rose."

Rose felt a strange tickling across her body when she heard her name being pronounced by Scorpius; it sounded strong and powerful, very differently from how her friends and family said it. It unsettled her that he called her by her name, after all, Slytherins and Gryffindors treated each other by their last names, though she noticed it was something natural for him and that he probably hadn't even noticed. It seemed appellatives weren't relevant for him.

In that moment a piece of an unknown ingredient jumped off of Agnes Brown and Alexander Nott's table to end up in Rose and Scorpius' cauldron. In a matter of seconds there was an explosion; their potion ended up spilling all over the floor as a cloud of smoke made everyone cough.

"Quiet! Blimey, this is disastrous!" exclaimed Professor Laurent. "Miss Weasley and Mister Malfoy, I expected a bit more concentration from you. If you hadn't been immersed in who-knows-what discussion, you would have noticed that incoming danger from Mr. Nott and Ms. Brown's table. I am deeply disappointed."

Never in her entire academic life had Rose felt as ashamed as she did right now. Her cheeks glowed scandalously and her eyes were fixed on the floor. Scorpius, on the other hand, seemed very upset and disgusted.

Professor Laurent continued on. "Everyone can leave. Today's class has proved to be a disaster so it is dismissed. But not you, champions! Before you leave you'll clean this you're your potion made in my classroom –magic forbidden." He bent over and picked a piece of salamander tale from the floor. "It's a shame, eh? You were the only ones that waited for the chunks to turn golden."

Rose remained in her place, embarrassed. She watched everyone leave the classroom with a wrecking feeling in her chest. The reports the Order would get from Professor Laurent wouldn't be precisely complimenting. Scorpius, resigned to comply with the laborious task the professor had imposed on them, took his robes off and rolled up his sleeves, letting his fit, shapely arms show. He was visibly irritated.

"We better get started, don't you think?"

"Indeed," answered the redhead, but he barely noticed the underlying hostility in her voice.

"Where are the cleaning implements?" he asked.

Rose dedicated him a very cold look that he couldn't help perceive. "Why would I know? I'm not the kind of girl that stays after class to clean the classroom. It's not something that happens to someone like me."

Scorpius looked at her, puzzled, as if I couldn't understand her attitude.

"Ought you something to tell me? Because you look like you are choking on something, and believe me, I do not want to be responsible for the death on a Weasley Granger."

Rose closed the cleaning closet she had found, and faced Scorpius. "I don't think it's something you want to hear. I'm not particularly fond of arguments, and, to be honest, I'd rather get over this matter quickly." She opened the closet again and took a couple of cloths.

Scorpius crossed his arms and approached her slowly, staring at her ginger locks.

"I thought Gryffindors were known for their bravery. So just spit it out; I know you're dying to tell me," he said, provoking her. Rose couldn't hold back.

"Fine, I'll tell you what _I'm dying to tell you_," she mocked him. "I want to tell you are the most self-worshipping living being on earth. Not only you look at me like I was some kind of disgusting insect, but you also treat me like I was inferior to you, giving me orders and such. I am your bloody opponent! Do you have any idea how rude you can be?"

Scorpius looked bewildered at her and with the sensation of having been dipped in a bucket of ice water. "I have never been rude towards you. We had not exchanged more than five words," he replied, as if reclaiming her.

"That you haven't been rude?" she repeated it like she couldn't give credit to his words. "The way you looked at me in that waiting room clearly meant something, like you were measuring me! And apparently you came to the conclusion I ain't game for you, or am I wrong?"

Scorpius kept quiet. Rose continued: "The day after that, I came to you to propose that we should prepare for the first task together, and you not only rejected me steeply and impolitely, but you left me there like I wasn't more than an elf. And before that, in the train, you treated me like I was incapable of performing my prefect job properly. And then we have today, when you ordered me to boil the water without even bothering to ask me if I agreed to your preparation methods. Let me tell you something, Malfoy: all those actions are considered rude, humiliating and degrading in the real world. And if you can't notice you treat people like that, it's only because your preposterous ego won't let you see it! I'm an outstanding witch, and I _am_ deemed worthy of being your competition! I was chosen before you! And regretfully for you, I indeed was right about the salamander's tail cooking time!"

After letting it all out, Rose felt her cheeks burning. She pulled out her wand and whispered "_Scourgify!"_ The classroom became impeccably clean in a matter of seconds. She did not care for the consequences of her disobedience. She ran outside the classroom leaving Scorpius alone, who stood still, completely baffled.

* * *

**4.-**

During the following hours, Scorpius let Rose shine in every class despite him knowing all the answers to the questions formulated by the teachers as well. For the entire day he looked at her in a blatant way, making no intent to dissimulate it. It was the first time someone challenged his capabilities like that. She had been right about the salamander's tail, but she was also right about everything else, and Scorpius, for some strange reason, felt challenged, and yet, guilty. At first he did not understand the sudden feeling of guilt that led his eyes towards Rose every five minutes; as if to say something he could not put his finger into. He realized the guilt came from how he mistreated her. Now that he thought about it, he indeed had mistreated her; there was no need to insult or hit somebody to offend them, and now that he went over the things Rose had pointed out after Potions class, he realized maybe he was being unnecessarily rude to someone who, after all, had never done anything to him. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Rose Weasley was a real competitor, after all.

"Can I know why you look at Rose Weasley so much?" Alexander asked during Transfiguration class. "I thought she was not your type."

"It's not that," said Scorpius without taking his eyes off the redhead. "It just seems that I need to be more aware of her."

"I told you she was smart," said Alexander.

"Indeed," said Scorpius, resigned. "Besides, I think I'll have to apologize to her."

"Apologize?" Alexander laughed loudly and Professor Grauch scolded him. "You have never apologized to anyone, Scorpius."

"I admit it may not be one of my strengths," said the blonde. "But I have to take this weight off my shoulders and stop feeling miserable."

Alexander looked puzzled at his friend. "What?"

"Long story," Scorpius said. "She lectured me, so I have this feeling of having been a scoundrel."

"Wow, looks like it was a very good lecture," said Alexander amazed.

"It is better to keep her around, if I am to be competing against her."

"Wow," said Alexander. "She looks like a quiet girl, like the ones incapable of disturbing a Malfoy."

"She has not disturbed me," corrected Scorpius, irritated. "I just… I do not like mistreating women. And let's say she made it clear that I have not been very polite to her."

"What are you talking about?" Megara asked, suddenly intervening.

"I was just asking Scorpius if he liked roses," Alexander said mockingly, but upon receiving a harsh look from his friend, he instantly corrected himself: "Quidditch, what else could we be talking about?"

Shortly after the class ended, they went to the Great Hall, eager to devour the feast. The afternoon was sunny yet fresh. Everyone seemed happy to have a break and finally be done with their classes, especially Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were getting along well, but the relationship between lions and snakes remained full of asperities and very far from coming to a truce.

Scorpius sat next to Lorcan and his other friends. He was starving. However, his eyes moved toward the entrance of the Great Hall when Rose Weasley entered accompanied by Albus Potter, Fred and Louis Weasley. How could it be that her cousins never left her alone? He saw her laughing as she tucked a spring of red hair that escaped from her bun behind her ear. She walked to Gryffindor's table, and other boys approached her: Samuel Jordan and Rob Finnigan. They did not have much time to establish a conversation with her for Lily Potter ended up taking all her attention.

Suddenly, Scorpius felt a nudge in his ribs and could not help but express the pain.

"OUCH," he exclaimed slowly and loudly, as he turned and looked at Alexander with a murderous expression. Alexander glared at him too. "Would you stop looking at Rose Weasley so blatantly? You look like a serial killer hunting for his pray."

Scorpius didn't reply, annoyed by the blow, but he did as his friend said. He had thought about Rose's proposal, the one about exchanging ideas on the first task's nature; if he had refused that day it was only because he had barely paid attention and because, in all honesty, he was in a foul mood after reading his parents' letter. But now that he could think clearly, it seemed like a suitable, convenient proposal that he should accept.

So, after eating, Scorpius Malfoy went straight to where he knew he would find the redhead: the library.

Rose was startled when she felt the blonde sitting across from her at the table, with a dishevelled tie and his metallic eyes fixed on her. The redhead looked at him with indifference and kept turning focused on her book.

"Are you going to ignore me?" he asked, incredulous. "Because it is quite a childish behaviour for Gryffindor's champion, don't you think?"

Rose raised her blue eyes from the book and fixed them on his.

"I'm not ignoring you," she replied, nonchalant. "I just have nothing to say to you."

A half smiled sketched on his face.

"Of course not; you said enough after Potions."

Rose blushed slightly to the memory of her outburst earlier that day –which she was not precisely proud of–, but she remained tranquil. Scorpius sighed.

"Listen, everything you said this morning... You were right. If there's anything I can say on my own behalf, is that I did not realize I had been treating you the way I did."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "Are you apologizing?"

"A man knows when to do it," Scorpius said, as if repeating a phrase he read on a book.

"Technically, you are not a man. And besides, you have not apologized," she said. "Either way, I was not expecting it. Come on, you didn't even apologize when you almost ran me over during our summer break. Why would you now?"

"I did apologize to you that night," Scorpius corrected her, offended.

"No, Alexander Nott did," Rose replied.

"Are you always like this?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

"Like what?"

"Impossibly difficult," he said, and then tried to once more put the situation to his advantage. "I'm trying hard."

Rose dropped her guard and closed her book. She stared at his eyes doubtful, but far from being willing to continue discussing.

"Okay, subject forgotten," she said. "But you really must learn to control your ego."

"I'll try," Scorpius said staring at her. He noticed she had a small upturned nose, very coherent with her face. "I also came to tell you that I accept your proposal to exchange ideas on the first task."

"What made you change your mind? Realizing that I am not an elf after all?" she asked sarcastically.

Scorpius looked at her intensely.

"No," he replied flatly, and forced a crooked smile. "Let's just say yesterday was not my day."

"Why?" asked Rose innocently.

"Private affairs," he answered harshly. Rose blushed as she realized she had been impertinent to someone who, after all, was a stranger. She opened her book and fixed her eyes on it, trying to escape from his eyes. However, the slytherin noticed the pink on her cheeks and, surprisingly, his anger subsided. He opted to drive the conversation to the topic that really interested him. "According to what McGonagall told us, it was stipulated that clues would not be given for the first task. Clues are made so that we can prepare in advance. If this task has none, it means they don't want us preparing at all."

Rose looked at him thoughtful.

"Yes, it is quite obvious," she commented. "So the first task should be one in which we can defend ourselves without preparation, which means it is one that we should have learned to overcome in our years in Hogwarts."

"Exactly," Scorpius said, amazed by her quick thinking as he leaned on the table. "This first task must consist of something we already know how to do. It cannot exceed our capabilities."

"It must be something that seventh graders can cope with without preparation; something we have learned in our classes."

"The task can be about any subject we have taken or all of them together," Scorpius said. "And it is more likely that in said case, they will try to test our skills and abilities acquired over the years."

"So then, perhaps the first task is..."

"A written one."

They both remained silent. So they had both come to the same conclusion; it was unimaginable. Scorpius rested his elbows on the table.

"How boring," he suddenly said. "A written test… I was hoping you would have come to a conclusion different than mine."

"It sounds too simple," Rose said, biting her lower lip. "If it is in fact a written test, I'm sure it will be everything but a common one. I do not even know where to start studying."

Several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that were in the library looked at them with open mouths and muttered unintelligible words.

"Whatever," said Scorpius as he rested his back against the chair. "We will not be able to review what we have learned in six years in less than a week. Best we can do is just pull out random books and read."

He stood up from the table. Rose then realized how many eyes were posed on them. Scorpius also realized it and annoyance showed on his face. Rose, however, seemed rather confused.

"I don't know what surprises you, Weasley," Scorpius said again, calling her by her last name. Rose noticed he arbitrarily addressed her by her name or surname, as he pleased. "A Malfoy and a Weasley sitting at the same table, exchanging words politely. It's quite unusual."

Rose looked at him naively.

"I do not see a reason for such a fuss," she said, dismissing the matter.

Scorpius started walking towards his table.

"You don't look like you lived in this castle."

Scorpius walked to the table he always occupied and sat down quietly; he was freed from the weight he had carried most of the day and also convinced that Rose Weasley had no other ideas of what the first task could be. He, however, had a second thought. There was something else for which no preparation was needed which would too measure their abilities: the Order of Merlin's code of honour. He wondered if they would tested them order to see if they were truly noble in spirit, major precept of the code that every member of the Order must possess. He did not want to share this with Rose for obvious reasons, and, pleased with himself, sank back into his usual readings.

* * *

**5.-**

"Night rounds?" asked Lily, lying on her stomach on one of the common room's sofas. "How can you enjoy so much being a prefect when you have to wander around the castle for a whole night?"

Rose smiled at her as she fixed her skirt. "I like to do it. It's relaxing."

"I'd say creepy," commented Hugo after ordering one of his chess pieces to move. "Walking around Hogwarts at night, with no company but ghosts, Peeves and the creepy-looking paintings. That's bloody scary."

Albus, who was playing with Hugo, frowned as he watched Hugo's piece disarm one of his. After slowly rubbing his nape, he turned to Lily.

"You should be in bed. We're training early tomorrow," he told her. "Lysander said Ravenclaw trained every day during summer break."

Lily rolled her eyes. Her blood-red hair draped over her shoulders.

"Why do you mention Ravenclaw when the only real opponent is Slytherin?" she replied. '"It's them who always stand in our way in the field."

"Slytherins," said Hugo, simulating to shudder. "Am I the only one that shudders at that word?" he said sarcastically.

Albus grinned. "Joke around all you want, Hugo, but Slytherins, opposite to some people's thoughts" he looked at Lily ", are amazing in the field."

"Why do you always stand up for them?" Hugo replied, forgetting about chess. "It's almost as if they were your friends."

"They're not," replied Albus. "But they're not my enemies either. As long as they don't do anything to me, I'm cool with them."

"You should tell Teddy that," said Hugo as he crossed his arms over his chest, clearly displeased. "Tell Teddy how the Slytherin house has done nothing to anybody. Tell him how it's all lies it provoked his parents' deaths."

Lily stood up and stretched; she almost looked like a cat. "Will you stop this bloody discussion already?" she said. "Al is right; it's true that those who stood next to Voldemort during the war were Slytherins, but it's been twenty five years since that. On the other hand, I too cannot stand Slytherins, but not for their past, but for being such snobbish, sorry elitists. But there are exceptions, aren't there? Take a look at Lorcan. He's your friend _and_ a Slytherin."

Hugo didn't feel like arguing back at Lily for two simple reasons: first, he never argued back at Lily, and second, because he couldn't found a valid argument that would justify why he had an excellent relationship with Lorcan but not with the rest of the Slytherins.

Rose disregarded her cousins' conversation and as soon as creaky common room's clock hit twelve, she ran outside for her respective rounds. Every prefect from every house always did night rounds during the same night, and each of them guarded a specific sector of the castle. That night Rose patrolled her sector tranquilly; the cooing of the night relaxed her. Although, the third time she reached her area's limit –which bordered Malfoy's–, she heard a noise on the other side of the hallway, around the library. Rose stopped short for a few seconds, waiting to hear the noise for a second time to corroborate it was real.

The noise echoed across the hallway once more.

"Malfoy?" she whispered. "Malfoy," she repeated, this time with a firm voice anyone in the nearness could have heard, but she got no answer. "Great."

Rose looked at her feet instantaneously. If she took one step she'd violate the rules and invade Malfoy's sector. However, what was the right thing to do in this situation? She could not simply turn around and forget she had heard something; it could be a first year trying to steal something or adventuring around the castle. _"Where the hell is Malfoy?"_ It was his responsibility to patrol that area, not hers.

Rose bit her lower lip. She'd have to break the rules for this one time.

She took a step forward, then another, and another, and another, until she turned around the corner and saw nothing. The hallway was dark and deserted. For a moment she was about to walk back on her steps as if nothing had happened; she hadn't been seen patrolling Malfoy's area after all. She was startled out of her thoughts; this time it was louder. She was now sure it came from the library.

"_This is graver than I thought," _she said to herself. One thing was wandering around Hogwarts, which implied a fifty points deducted to the house in question and a month of detention, but it was something else to walk into the library at late hours with no supervision. Whoever did had complete access to every book in there, restricted section included. Rose was sure this violation meant a major sanction. She walked towards the broad doors; they were ajar.

Rose walked in.

She felt uneasy. Rose attributed it to the darkness; night enfolded that place she was so used to seeing brightly illuminated in tenebrosity. It was unsettling to feel alien in a place she frequented every day. She took a couple steps and heard them echoing across the shadowy room. She stopped cold. She then felt this sudden need to retreat, to hide, like she was the one that had to keep quiet. She walked again, carefully this time. She peered through some bookshelves and a table to her right caught her attention. Atop the lacquered wood rested an open book, as if someone had been reading it. She neared it, and, when she was about to take it, she felt someone approaching her from behind.

Her reaction was almost instinctive.

She spun on her heels and landed a blow on a face she couldn't identify. An intense pain spread across Rose's hand, who whimpered weakly; her whimper saw itself overshadowed by a distressing roar coming from Scorpius as he fell on his knees, holding his nose with both hands.

"Ma… Malfoy?" Rose asked, trembling.

"Weasley," he said sarcastically in a sore voice. "Thank you for breaking my nose."

Rose was shocked to notice thick drops of blood pouring from Scorpius' chin down to his half-unbuttoned white shirt. He sat on the floor with his back against a bookshelf, eyes closed. A trembling hand covered his nose. His suffering was obvious.

"For Merlin's beard!" she exclaimed, kneeling beside him. "Does it hurt?"

Scorpius opened his eyes just to glare at her, furious. "You don't say?"

Rose tucked some loose curls behind her ear nervously. "I swear I didn't know it was you. I felt threatened and my reaction was instinctive. I had never hit someone before…"

"It was a darn accurate blow for a first-timer," he said dryly.

"I'll fix it, I promise. Let's go to Madame Pomfrey's," she said. As she stood, Scorpius pulled her wrist, forcing her back down onto her knees. The strength of the pull was such she landed a few inches from his face.

"You are taking me nowhere," he ordered, looking straight into her eyes.

"Then how are we supposed to fix your nose? I think that blow also damaged your brain," she said. She instantly realized why he resisted going. "You don't want me to take you to the infirmary because they'll ask us what we were doing here in the first place. I have a reason, but you… You were the one making noises in here! You were in here knowing it is forbidden!"

Rose tried in vain to loosen from his grasp. He held onto her harder.

"Bravo, Weasley. Taking me to the infirmary would be like turning myself in, so _you_ have to fix this mess."

"Me?" she asked, shocked. "No, Malfoy. No, no, no and no. I've never fixed a broken bone."

Scorpius groaned. His breathing turned shallow.

"You'd never broken one and did so perfectly. Now you have to fix it just as brilliantly."

Rose was despaired. "It's nonsense! What you're asking me is nonsense. I am _not_ doing it! Read my lips: not-doing-it. I'm taking you to the infirmary, no matter what."

"I am dying to know how you are planning to move me from here against my will."

Rose separated her lips to reply, but closed them right away. She didn't have a counterargument. Defeated, she managed to loosen from his grasp and stood up.

"There's no need to take you. I will just bring Madame Pomfrey here," she said.

"You won't," said Scorpius threateningly. "Because if you do, you'll have to explain to her how you wound up here."

Those words felt like a slap on her righteousness.

"I was performing my duty as a prefect! I heard noises and came to see what was going on!" she exclaimed, offended.

"Well, there's noises better left unheard. You have no way to prove your story," said Scorpius, almost laying on the floor now. "You're here, with me, in my sector. That's a handful of violations. So I recommend you belt up and fix my nose once and for all."

"I can't believe you're blackmailing me," said Rose, crossing her arms. "It's the lowest…"

"Weasley, I'm about to bleed to death here. Would you mind fixing what you did? Because it hurts; it _really _hurts," he moaned.

Rose was forced to set her indignation aside and kneel beside him once more. As mad as she was, she couldn't ignore Scorpius' suffering. She felt moved by it for some reason. But of course, she wouldn't' make her weakness blatant.

"Take your hands off your nose or I won't be able to do anything," she asked him dryly.

"I have to hold it or else it will fall to the ground, Weasley," he replied sarcastically.

Rose looked straight into his eyes. "Listen, if you're not willing to cooperate it will continue to hurt, but only for I will walk away and disregard this whole situation."

His metallic eyes observed her astutely. "I think we already went over the reason for which you cannot disregard anything."

Rose held onto what little patience she had left. "Fine, you're going to have to trust me, Malfoy. There's no choice."

Scorpius moaned once more and breathed quick and shallowly. Each inhalation produced him a pain beyond description that spread across his whole face. He tried to dissimulate his torment to no avail. But he had to let Rose try and heal him, for going to Madame Pomfrey's was unthinkable. Scorpius cursed his inability to heal himself and having to depend on somebody else's magical abilities. Finally, he opted for dropping his hands and revealing his face to her. Rose came close enough to examine the damage, despite all the blood.

"Weasley?"

"Yes?" she replied, analyzing the fracture.

"You say you have not fixed a broken bone before, right?"

"Right," she answered as she pulled out her wand. "I don't understand your stubbornness against visiting the infirmary."

Scorpius smiled, but it quickly turned into a gesture of agony. Setting his pain aside, and given he was inches from Rose's face, he noticed her skin looked like carved marble; too smooth and perfect.

"If it is ever found out that I use my night rounds to visit the library, I will not only lose my prefect title, but who knows if I will even graduate," he said as he watched Rose inspecting his face. "So, yes, I'll take the risk of having you fix it."

Rose took a deep breath and raised her wand. Inside, she was nervous beyond compare. She'd rather not waste any more time thinking about possible outcomes of her casting the spell wrong. She was only causing Scorpius to suffer longer.

"Alright, here we go," she whispered. _"Episkey!"_

The spell landed gracefully on Scorpius' nose. He felt it very hot, and then very cold; pain ceased shortly after. He raised a hand and felt it, scared. It seemed to be mended. _"It's perfect,"_ he thought. Rose, who had covered her eyes, opened them slow and fearfully to a perfectly carved nose.

Scorpius quickly stood and pulled out his wand. _"Tergeo!"_ he whispered, pointing at his blood-stained shirt.

Rose stared at him reprovingly.

"Do you always do this?" she asked.

He fixed his metallic eyes on hers. "Letting girls break my nose? No, I can assure you you're the first ever to do so, Rose," he replied, annoyed.

Rose shuddered at her name being pronounced by his velvety voice. She was thankful for the shadows enfolding them –he couldn't see her cheeks burning.

"You… You know what I'm talking about," she replied. "Do you always come to the library during night rounds?"

Scorpius dedicated her a serious look.

"Yes, I hate rounds," he said, closing the book that rested on the table.

Rose's jaw dropped a bit. She was shocked.

"That it's absolutely forbidden!" she exclaimed. The curls she'd tucked behind her ear bounced off and grazed her cheeks. "Now I understand how you knew where everything was."

Scorpius was still dazed by her surprisingly perfect _Episkey._ He had definitely underestimated her. He noticed her shirt was covered in blood too which he found it was funny, for if someone saw them right now they might have thought they had just committed murder. What he didn't find funny was her posture: she appeared extremely upset after having found out his secret. He'd had to deal with that immediately.

He walked towards her until they were so close he could feel her breath on his face. His eyes had hardened. Rose felt intimidated once more.

He pointed his wand at her stained shirt and whispered _"Tergeo!"_ which seemed to surprise her.

"Oh… Uh… Thanks," she muttered.

He ignored her. "You speak like you haven't breached into my sector. I'm not the only one here who has defied Hogwarts' rules."

"I did it only because I thought it was… Forget it!" she exclaimed, clearly troubled.

"You always do as you're ordered, don't you? You're that schematic," Scorpius said, sitting on a nearby table. "No one has to, let alone need to, know about tonight."

Rose observed him incomprehensively.

"You don't understand," she said softly, almost dearly. "It's not about me being schematic or not. It's about what is right and what isn't. This library is under constant supervision during daylight hours for there is a restricted section, which is why…"

But Rose couldn't continue. As she pronounced those words, Scorpius jumped down from the table and walked towards her as a madman. Fear possessed her, forcing her to backup and bump into a bookshelf. He imprisoned her between his arms, cornering her. Rose was breathless; she stared into those maddened eyes that had blackened from anger. His gaze was inscrutable, impossible, and profound.

"What, Weasley? Say what you were about to say," he demanded with a deeper voice than usual, which made her jitter from head to toes. She looked like a helpless animal about to be hunted. "Restricted section, eh? Of course, I'm Scorpius _Malfoy_. If I come to the library it must be because I'm interested in _The Secrets of the Darkest Arts_ or something alike."

Rose forgot, for a moment, how to speak. Her body shook uncontrollably; she felt like falling to the ground and crying. No one had ever treated her so violently. She felt misplaced, disoriented; she couldn't even thread a thought.

Scorpius eyes felt like daggers.

"It's in my blood, right? I'm a Malfoy, after all. I bear the name of a death eater."

"That's not what I meant," she managed to say in fractured whispers. "I…"

"You're born to heroes. If you come to the library during twilight it must be to instruct yourself against the Dark Arts. But if it's me, I must be wanting to discover some wicked magic to unleash in this castle. That's what you meant, or am I wrong?"

"You _are _wrong!" she shouted desperately, with watery eyes. But Scorpius didn't move; he was possessed by madness, which spoke and acted in his behalf, for he was not used to feeling like this.

What terrified Rose most was being on the edge of despair and imprisoned between his arms. His ability to crush her nerves without necessarily assaulting her was flustering. Even then, Malfoy kept his voice down; one could even say it was soft, but, nonetheless, demolishing.

"Let me tell you something, Weasley, and I hope I make myself clear. I am neither ashamed of my name nor my father, let alone being a Slytherin. What you and the rest of your house think of me, I could care less for. You're nothing more than a spoiled, arrogant girl. You're nothing." He backed up two steps, contemplated her like she was a repugnant creature, and then walked straight towards the exit. "Say what you want. Tell McGonagall I was here. I could care less."

And so he disappeared.

It took Rose several minutes to come back to herself. Her legs shook uncontrollably and tears ran down her face. She felt her heart racing in her chest. What disturbed her most wasn't Scorpius' reaction, but not having been able to defend herself. She had never meant what he interpreted. Rose, at any moment, had thought he could be reading about dark magic. However, out of curiosity, as soon as she recovered she grabbed the book he had been peacefully reading moments before she interrupted him between her hands.

She read the title, which startled her; it was something unexpected.

"_Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare."_


End file.
